Your Eyes
by Bachan134
Summary: A pregnant Harry Potter falls into a coma after defeating Voldemort. What happens when Harry wakes up two years later? Character deaths, Mpreg and Sexual content. HPDM, HPSS. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic contains multiple character deaths, Mpreg, sexual content, and some major OOC Snape and Malfoys. Also there will be some French through out the entire story but most of it is translated. Well enjoy.

**Your Eyes**

Chapter One 

The wizarding world fell into an odd calm after Harry Potter graduated from Hogwarts. Voldemort had suddenly stopped his attacks when Harry finished school. Most of the wizarding world was glad about this but those in the Order were highly worried. They knew that it was a bad thing when Voldemort suddenly stopped his advance on the wizarding world. Harry was the most worried of everyone. He'd expected Voldemort to attack Hogwarts during the graduation.

Voldemort wasn't even holding his Death Eater meetings anymore it seemed. Neither of the Order's two spies in the inner circle were summoned to their 'Master'. It was very troubling but the Order didn't let that stop them from continuing to prepare for the final battle. Since Harry was finally out of school he was able to devote nearly all his time to training. He was also able to actually start living his life. Granted it did take a year of Voldemort's inactivity for him to actually let himself get romantically involved with anyone.

Harry's friends and family had known since Harry's sixth year that he was gay so they were too shocked when he brought a guy home with him one day. They were quite shocked by who Harry brought home with him but didn't react as badly as Harry thought they would. Harry had begun to date Draco Malfoy about a year after graduation. The two had become friends during their last year at Hogwarts when Draco had secretly joined the Order. Harry was the only one besides Dumbledore and Severus who knew about Draco's true loyalties and what his role really was in the Order. Draco was one of their spies along with Severus. He'd taken his father's place in both the Order and in Voldemort's inner circle. Harry had been shocked when he'd learned that Lucius was really a spy for the light.

A few months after Harry and Draco first started dating Draco's mother, Narcissa, died suddenly and unexpectedly from an odd strain of the wizarding flu. After her death, Draco and Harry began the long process of getting Lucius released from Azkaban. It took them nearly a year to get everything together so Lucius could be cleared of all his charges. Harry and Draco actually went all the way out to Azkaban to retrieve Lucius then they took him to one of the Malfoy properties in France. They both stayed with him for the first three months while he got settled back into the real world. After they were sure that Lucius would be okay on his own they decided to get their own flat together in London.

Right after Harry and Draco returned to London Ron and Hermione got married. Harry was so happy that his best friends had been able to get married and that all the Weasleys were able to attend the wedding. Even Percy showed up and wasn't a total stuck up ass. It really made Harry happy to see his family together and happy. He knew it couldn't last forever so he tried to savor every minute of it he could.

Harry was entirely right about the happiness not being able to last forever. Only seven months after Ron and Hermione's wedding Voldemort made himself know to his followers again. Draco, Lucius, and Severus began to be summoned to meetings on an almost weekly basis. The constant meets went on for almost three months before Voldemort let the rest of the wizarding world know he was active again. He decided to attack Diagon Ally on Harry's birthday to send a message. That year was the worst birthday of Harry's entire life. Ginny Weasley had been at Diagon Ally when the Death Eaters had attacked and had been killed by Voldemort himself.

After Ginny was murdered Harry was even more determined to kill Voldemort one and for all. He was very protective of his family and he wouldn't let anyone get away with hurting them in any way. About seven months after Ginny's murder, Hermione gave birth to her and Ron's first child, a girl who they named Ginny. Harry and Draco were both named as godfathers to the little girl who looked so much like her namesake. After baby Ginny was born Harry knew he had no choice but to free the world of Voldemort. He began to train even harder then before so he'd be ready when the time for the final battle came. Voldemort had been attacking random wizarding villages and homes since the Diagon Ally attack but had yet to actually challenge Harry himself. They both seemed to be biding their time before the inevitable final battle.

Four months after baby Ginny was born Harry found out he was pregnant. He and Draco were so happy yet completely freaked out. They decided that it wasn't safe to tell their friends about Harry's pregnancy so they just told Lucius. Lucius insisted that they tell Severus since he had the training to care for a male pregnancy. They agreed since it really wasn't safe for the wizarding world to know about Harry's condition. It was especially important that Voldemort not find out about Harry's condition.

A month and a half after Harry found out he was pregnant Draco was summoned in the middle of the night. They both found this odd but Draco none the less went to his 'master'. Usually the meetings only took a couple hours but when Draco still hadn't returned the following morning Harry began to worry. He knew that sometimes Draco wasn't able to get himself home after the meetings but he'd always send Harry a note telling him where he was. Harry tried not to let his fears overcome him as he got dressed. Just as he was getting ready to floo to Hogsmeade so he could get up to the castle Lucius apparated into the flat. When Harry saw his face he knew all his fears were true and collapsed to the floor in tears. Lucius just held him as he cried and screamed. He knew Harry had to get it out of his system before he'd be able to listen to the details of what happened.

While Lucius was holding Harry, Severus arrived at the flat with Draco's body. He'd been able to retrieve it before the Death Eaters could destroy it. Draco deserved to have a proper burial and he wasn't going to let Voldemort or any of the Death Eaters stop him from giving his godson just that. In taking the body he did reveal himself as a traitor in their ranks but at that point he didn't really care. Lucius had been revealed as well when he attacked Voldemort for killing his son. Lucius was lucky that he'd been able to get away with his life.

"How'd it happen?" Harry whispered against Lucius' chest once he'd calmed down enough to think clearly.

"Voldemort found out that Draco was a spy. He spent most of the night torturing Draco trying to get him to atone for his treachery. He offered Draco forgiveness in exchange for information on you. Voldemort knew that you and Draco were close and he figured that Draco could bring you to him. Draco just stood their defiantly and didn't say a word. It lasted for hours and still Draco wouldn't speak. He didn't even scream during the tortures. Finally Voldemort got fed up with Draco's defiance so he killed him. I flipped out when that happened and attacked Voldemort." Lucius explained while still holding Harry in his lap.

"After Lucius attacked Voldemort his own position was revealed and he barely escaped with his life. I stayed behind long enough to get Draco's body." Severus added as he gently laid Draco's body on the couch. "I know I shouldn't have revealed my true loyalties but just couldn't leave by godson's body there to be mutilated and destroyed. He deserves to have a proper burial."

Harry wiped a few tears from his face before going over to Draco's body. "Thank you for bringing him back to me. I'm sorry that I've put you both in such danger."

"We were in this danger long before you were even conceived Harry. It's not your fault." Lucius came up behind him and wrapped him in a hug. "We all chose our fates except for you. We should be the ones apologizing to you for all this. You never should have had to do this."

Harry began to cry again as he leaned back into Lucius' chest. "I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. Everyone I care about seems to get hurt."

"Shh…It's alright Harry. It's not your fault. None of it is your fault." Lucius whispered over and over to Harry. Eventually Harry calmed down and began to start planning his next move against Voldemort.

The final battle was on Halloween. Voldemort decided that it was fitting that Harry should die on the same date his parents had. He chose to attack Hogwarts early that morning. Harry was already at the castle when Voldemort attacked so the battle started quickly. The battle itself lasted nearly the entire day and many lives were lost on both sides. Harry watched as both Hagrid and McGonagall fell at the beginning of the battle. He also watched as Percy Weasley killed Remus Lupin. Harry felt sick to his stomach after he used the killing curse against a man he had seen as a brother.

The duel between the two was highly intense and lasted for hours. Harry was unaware of the time though since he was entirely focused on Voldemort. While Harry and Voldemort were locked in their private battle the rest of the battle continued around them. Pansy Parkinson ended up killing Neville and injuring quite a few students before she was killed by a joint spell from Ron and Hermione. Cho Chang died while trying to protect a group of students from the Death Eaters. A few of the students died as well before the Order was able to take down the Death Eaters.

Near the end of the battle most of the Death Eaters realized that their lord probably wasn't going to win and they fled. The inner circle was actually the first ones to flee the battle but soon most of the Death Eaters had escaped so the Order took down the ones who remained then began to treat the wounded. They would have tried to help Harry but since he and Voldemort were still trapped in their own private bubble they couldn't. Even though they were both injured, Lucius and Severus stayed near Harry's side. They wanted to be there for him incase anything happened. It was a really good thing they did cause Harry was getting weak and the bubble was starting to waver. The second the bubble fell, Harry, Lucius and Severus all sent the killing curse at Voldemort.

Right after he cast the spell, Harry collapsed. Lucius tried to catch him before he hit the ground but he couldn't move fast enough. Harry fell right onto a large rock and hit his head. Lucius began to freak out as he saw the blood flowing from Harry's head. Severus quickly calmed the blonde man down as he began to examine Harry. He quickly mended the gash on the back of Harry's head from the rock and then stabilized Harry so they could get him back to the hospital wing. Poppy did everything she could to treat Harry but after all his injuries were healed they discovered that he'd fallen into a coma. Harry was then transferred to St. Mungo's. Lucius forced the healers that were treating Harry to take a wizards oath that they wouldn't reveal to anyone that Harry was pregnant. He also had Severus modify Poppy's memory so she wouldn't remember that Harry had been pregnant. It still wasn't safe for the world to know that Harry was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

The medi-witch at St. Mungo's was able to pull Harry out of his coma long enough for him to give birth to and name his twins. He'd been in a coma for the past six months with no sign of change. The medi-witch hopped that after he had his babies, Harry would begin to recover.

"Come on Harry. You're almost there." Lucius Malfoy coached. "Just one more big push then he'll be out. You want to see your son don't you?"

"Shut up you bastard." Harry hissed as another contraction hit and he began to push.

Suddenly a cry filled the room. The medi-witch quickly cleaned up the screaming baby and placed him in a cradle.

"Alright Mr. Potter, you'll probably only have a few minutes to rest before your daughter comes." The medi-witch told Harry. "Drink this. It'll give you a little more energy." She gave him a potion which he gladly drank.

"A few minutes my ass." Harry screamed and began pushing again. He only had to push three times before his daughter was out. The medi-witch cleaned off the baby girl then handed both babies to Lucius.

"Do you know what you want to name them Harry?" Lucius asked as he carefully laid both babies in Harry's arms.

"Sirius Draconus and Lillian Narcissa. Promise me you'll take care of them Lucius."

"I promise Harry. They'll be well taken care of and loved. I won't let anything bad happen to them."

"Thank you Lucius. I leave Sirius and Lily to you." Harry whispered before closing his eyes and falling back into the coma.

"Don't worry Harry. They'll be fine with me until you can come back to us." Lucius bent down and gently kissed Harry's forehead. "We'll be back to see you soon Harry."

Lucius picked up both of the sleeping babies and went to find Harry's medi-witch. It only took him twenty minutes to find her and fill out all the needed paper work so he could take his grandchildren home. He was actually shocked that he was able to take them home so quickly. When Draco had been born, he and Narcissa hadn't been aloud to take Draco home for three days.

After finishing everything at St. Mungo's, Lucius took the newborn twins down to the Ministry. He still had to fill out some legal forms there that pertained to the twins. Lucius wanted to get everything done as quickly as possible so he could take the twins home to get settled.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy. What brings you to the records department today?" A brown haired witch asked with a smile.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Weasley-Granger. I've got to file two birth records." Lucius handed Hermione the two hospital records. "Also I need to fill out a temporary custody form."

Hermione took the records from Lucius then handed him the forms he needed. As Lucius was filling out the custody form she looked over the birth records in her hand. She kept herself from gasping over the names of the children. When she reached the part where the parents names' should be she only saw one name listed. Father: Draco Malfoy. She held in her anger over Draco's infidelity and continued to look over the record.

"Mr. Malfoy, There seems to be a name missing." Hermione pointed to the line where the mother's name should be listed. She really wanted to know who Draco had cheated on Harry with.

"It's not missing." He waved his wand and the 'mother's' name appeared for a moment. Hermione gasped when she saw Harry's name appear on the form. "The form is charmed to keep the 'mother's' name hidden. As you saw who it was you understand the need to keep it hidden. Now I'm really sorry but I must do this. _Obliviate._"

Hermione slumped over in her seat with a dazed look on her face. Lucius went around the desk to her side and gently shook her. She slowly seemed to wake up and looked at Lucius confused. "Are you alright Mrs. Weasley-Granger? You were passed out in your chair when I got here."

"I'm fine Mr. Malfoy. I guess I'm just a little tired today." Hermione replied as she sat back up. "What did you need today Mr. Malfoy?"

"That's quite alright. You do have a one year old at home so it makes sense that you aren't always getting enough sleep." Lucius told her with a smile then handed her the birth records and the custody form. "I came here to file two birth records and a temporary custody form. I'd hate for my grandchildren to be denied enrolment at Hogwarts in eleven years if the forms weren't filed correctly. Couldn't trust those St. Mungo's nurses to do it for me."

"Oh you're a grandfather now?" Hermione asked sweetly before she realized that Lucius only had one child and said child was dead.

"Yes I am." Lucius carefully pulled the edge of the sling down so that Hermione could see the two sleeping blonde babies. He'd put a glamour on them to make them blonde. "They were just born today but sadly their 'mother' can't care for them so they've been left in my custody. It's truly a shame that Draco never got to see them." Lucius gave Hermione a sad smile. "Well I've got to get these two home. Take care of yourself Mrs. Weasley-Granger." Lucius then apparated away.

His next stop was Gringotts where he quickly set up a trust fund for his two grandchildren. He also set up two different scholarship funds for Hogwarts students. The first one was to help poorer families afford the cost of books, uniforms and supplies. The second was for the orphans who attended Hogwarts. After the war ended there were a lot of orphans. Lucius knew that Harry would want these kids to get help so Lucius made it happen. He had already converted Malfoy Manor into a wizarding orphanage and was working on converting two of his other properties into orphanages as well.

Once he finished at the bank Lucius finally was able to take his grandchildren home. He took them to his villa in the south of France where he'd been living for the past two years since Harry and Draco had gotten him released from Azkaban. Since Narcissa had died the year before his release he had no need to stay at the Manor. It was far too large for a single man to live in. Even when Narcissa was alive it had still been too large. Lucius felt more comfortable in his villa where there were only five bedrooms instead of thirty.

After arriving at the villa, Lucius began to convert the bedroom next to his into a nursery for the twins. He transfigured the bed into a temporary crib for the twins then laid them down in it. Once he was sure they were settled he went out into the hall to call a house elf. HE was slightly shocked when Dobby appeared.

"How can Dobby help you sir?" Dobby asked with a bow.

"I need someone to watch the twins while I take a shower. Can you do that for me?"

"Dobby is most honored to watch master Harry's twins." Dobby bowed again then scurried off into the nursery.

'I'll never understand that elf.' Lucius thought to himself as he made his way to the bathroom. He took the longest shower he dared before getting out and redressing. When he was fully dressed he went back into the nursery.

"Dobby. I need to speak to you."

"Yes sir?" Dobby turned to face Lucius.

"Why did you come when I call for a house elf today?"

"You had master Harry's children and Dobby swore to Master Harry to protect and serve his family. I couldn't let any other elves protect my master's family."

"Well in that case would you remain here as the twins' personal house elf until they either start at Hogwarts or Harry gives you other orders? You would also have to serve me but only in things that pertain to the twins."

"Yes Sir. Dobby will do anything to help and protect his family."

"Alright then I need you to return to Harry and Draco's flat in London. Before he died, Draco told me that they had already prepared a nursery. I need everything they had."

"Yes sir. Will sir be watching the twins while Dobby is away?"

"Yess Dobby I'll be watching them. We'll be down in my study. Please report down there once you're done with the nursery."

"Yes sir." Dobby bowed then disappeared with a loud crack. The twins both began to cry and scream when Dobby left.

"Shh…It's alright mes petits anges." Lucius whispered as he picked up both screaming babies. "Grand-père is here. No need to cry."

The twins began to calm down as Lucius placed them in the sling. Once they were settled he called for a house elf to bring him two bottles. He went down to his study as he waited for the house elf to return. After the house elf returned and he'd fed the twins he decided to call Severus.

"Severus Snape, Hogwarts." Lucius called into the fire.

"Lucius? What's going on?" Severus asked when he saw Lucius' head in his fireplace.

"I need you to come out to the villa. There's some things I need to discuss with you that have to be done in person. When can you come?"

"I'll come right through." Severus replied then waited for Lucius' head to leave the fireplace. Once it was gone he stepped into the flames and arrived at Lucius' villa. "What's going on Lucius? Did something happen to Harry?"

"He had the babies a few hours ago. The medi-witch was able to pull him out of the coma long enough for him to give birth and name his children." Lucius carefully lifted Sirius and Lily from the sling so Severus could see them. He also removed the glamours so that their real hair could be seen.

"What did the brat name them?" Severus asked as he carefully took the twins from Lucius.

"Sirius Draconus and Lillian Narcissa. I was actually surprised he didn't name his son James."

"Harry didn't know James but he knew Sirius. He felt that Sirius was more of a father to him then James was. Also Harry already had James' name."

"you're probably right. I never got to ask him since he fell back into the coma after leaving them to me."

"Do you know if he'll remember having them?"

"Tha medi-witch said we'd have to wait for him to recover before we'll know if he remembers anything


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Harry remained in his coma for six months before he woke up for the first time. Lucius was visiting him the day he woke up. He was so happy to see Harry open his eyes but the happiness didn't last long before Harry slipped back into the coma. He was only awake for a half hour. It was another two weeks before he awoke again. Once again Lucius was there when Harry woke up and he stayed until Harry slipped back into the coma.

The pattern of waking up then slipping back into the coma lasted for a year before Harry finally came fully out of the coma. Lucius had brought the twins with him that day to see Harry. He was crossing his fingers that Harry would remember the twins. His hopes were short lived since Harry just looked at them in sadness. Harry began to cry as he watched Lucius with the twins. It only took him a few minutes to get his mouth to work so he could speak.

"You're lucky Lucius to have two children." Harry croaked out dryly.

It only took a moment for Lucius to realize that Harry had no clue that the twins were actually his own. He was about to correct Harry's assumption when the medi-witch came in and kicked Lucius and the twins out. Lucius decided it would be best not to bring the twins with him until Harry was better. He would have to explain to Harry who the twins really were.

Lucius continued to visit almost everyday for the last five months that Harry was in the hospital. Since Harry was doing physical therapy and relearning how to take care of himself Lucius never got a chance to talk to Harry about the twins. When Harry was released from St. Mungo's he went back to his and Draco's old flat. He spent the month after his release hiding away there. He refused to answer the floo, except to speak to Dumbledore, and wouldn't reply to any owls. Lucius continually tried to get in contact with Harry so they could talk about everything that had happened over the previous two and a half years since the final battle.

On the twins birthday Harry finally left his flat. He didn't know why but he had the urge to go out and buy the twins that Lucius had brought to the hospital birthday presents. Harry didn't know how he knew that April 14th was their birthday but he did. Harry spent most of the morning that day at Diagon Ally searching for the perfect gift for the two year olds. Just before lunch he finally found the perfect gift. It was an elaborate potions lab but it was all miniature so it was the perfect size for the twins. Harry just felt it would make them happy and he knew somehow that they loved to make things.

Just as Harry was leaving the Leaky Cauldron, he ran into Severus. They spent a few hours together before Dumbledore interrupted them. They both went back to Hogwarts with the headmaster. Harry had a really bad feeling about what Dumbledore wanted to discuss with them. His bad feeling was totally on the mark since Dumbledore was going to send both him and Severus on a mission to round up the last of the Death Eaters.

"Wouldn't Lucius be a better person to help Severus instead of me? I mean they were both in Voldemort's inner circle so they would know more about the Death Eaters then I would." Harry asked after Dumbledore finished his explanation.

"I asked Lucius to join us today but he said he had a prior engagement that he couldn't get out of. He did say that you and Severus may come by his villa whenever you'd like and he'll give you all the help he can from there. Apparently he has some other commitments that he can't get out of so he's unavailable to go on this mission."

"Today is his grandchildren's birthday so he's spending the entire day with them. It's really hard to argue with those two when they want something. That's also why he won't be able to do this mission. He's got to think about Lily and Sirius and what's best for them. Especially since their father is dead and their other parent doesn't even know they were born. Harry and I will go out to the villa this afternoon and talk to Lucius." Severus explained while giving Harry an odd look.

"Why didn't I ever hear about this? Is Lucius ashamed of his grandchildren?" Dumbledore asked.

"They live in France Albus so of course you haven't heard about them. Lucius is very protective of them so they rarely ever leave the villa and when they do, Lucius stays in the muggle world. It really isn't safe for them to be seen out and about in the wizarding world. You know that Albus. Now if there isn't anything else I'd like to get to my great-godchildren's birthday party." Severus stood up then turned to Harry. "I know Lucius would want you to come so you will. I'm not going to let you escape this time." He shoved a portkey into Harry's hands then activated it. They both were pulled from Dumbledore's office and landed on the front steps of Lucius' villa.

Before they could even knock the door was thrown open by a very enthusiastic house elf. Said house elf instantly jumped onto Harry and began to cry. It took Harry a few seconds to realize that the house elf was Dobby. He couldn't figure out why Dobby would be at Lucius' but at the moment he really didn't care.

"It's great to see you too Dobby but could you please calm down. You're starting to hurt my neck." Harry gasped out while trying to pry the elf off his neck.

"Oh Master Harry still remembers Dobby. Dobby is most relieved." Dobby blabbered as he let go of Harry and bowed.

"Are your master and mistress in or are they still out?" Severus asked.

"Master Sirius and Mistress Lily haven't returned from the zoo with Sir yet. Would you like to wait in Sir's study until they return? They should be back shortly." Dobby replied.

"Thank you. That would be most agreeable." Severus stated as he and Harry walked into the house behind Dobby. Dobby lead them down the hall to the study to await Lucius' return.

Not even five minutes later the door to the study was thrown open by two little blonde children. They both ran straight to Severus to hug him. He gladly accepted their hugs and began to cover their cheeks with kisses. When they began to squeal and try to get away he stopped and released them.

"Où est votre grand-père mes petits démons?" Severus asked them in French._ (Where is your grandfather my little demons?)_

"Il change. Lily a laissé tomber sa crême glacée sur son pantalon." The boy replied with a chuckle while the girl blushed beside him._ (He is changing. Lily dropped her ice cream on his pants.)_

"Harry, I'd like you to meet my great-godchildren. Lily and Sirius. Lily, Sirius, parole bonjour à votre père."_ (Lily, Sirius, say hello to your father.)_

"Bonjour père" The twins said together as Lucius walked in. _(Hello father.)_

"Grand-parrain, nous avez-vous apporté des présents?" Lily asked._ (Great-godfather, did you bring us any presents?)_

"Lily, où sont vos façons? Nous avons un invité." Lucius scolded the girl._ (Lily, where are your manners? We have a guest.)_

"Grand-père désolé."_ (Sorry Grandfather.)_

"It's alright mon ange." Lucius gently picked the girl up and placed her on his hip. "So Severus convinced you to come out to the villa I see."

"More like he shoved the portkey into my hand before I could object. I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you since I was released Lucius. I hope you can forgive me." Harry said sheepishly.

"I'm not mad at you Harry." Lucius replied with a smile.

"Ilest- il temps pour le gâteau pourtant le grand-père?" Sirius asked while gently pulling on Lucius' sleeve._ (Is it time for cake yet grandfather?)_

"Pas encore Sirius. Nous avons pour dîner d'abord alors que nous pouvons avoir le gâteau." Lucius answered before picking the boy up and balancing him on his other hip._ (Not yet Sirius. We've got to have dinner first then we can have cake.)_

"Dinner is ready Sir." Dobby said with a bow as he entered the study.

"Thank you Dobby. We'll be in a minute." Lucius told the elf who bowed then left. "Vont le lavage vers le haut pour le dîner mes anges." Lucius placed both of the twins on the floor and they went running out the door. The others followed them out and down to the dinning room._ (Go wash up for dinner my angels.)_

The twins ate their dinner quickly then waited impatiently for the adults to be done with their own food so they could have cake. Once the adults had finished eating and the house elves had cleared the table, Lucius finally summoned Dobby to bring the cake. It was a huge strawberry and chocolate masterpiece. The twins quickly blew out the candle on the top then waited for the cake to be sliced. After they'd all had their fill of cake, well the adults had their fill the twins still wanted more, Lucius took the twins up to bed.

When Lucius returned he had a large file in his hand. Harry was about to ask about it when Lucius explained. It was all the information he'd gathered on the remaining Death Eaters since the final battle. He'd tried countless times to give the Ministry tips on where to find the last of the Death Eaters but since they didn't fully trust Lucius anymore it didn't really work. The three of them spent most of the night going over the file before Harry felt that he and Severus knew as much as they possible could. They were going to take the file with them but most likely wouldn't need it. Just before they left Harry remembered the gift he'd bought for the twins.

"Here Lucius. This is for the twins. I don't know why or how but I just knew today was their birthday and felt the need to get them something. Would you give it to them for me?" Harry handed the wrapped present over to Lucius. "Just make sure they open it somewhere with a lot of space. The store shrunk everything to fit into one box but there's a lot in there."

"I'll make sure they get it in the morning. Thank you for staying for dinner tonight. The twins really appreciated you being here. Have a safe trip." Lucius gave Harry a hug before stepping back so Harry and Severus could portkey back to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Harry spent the next two days at Hogwarts with Severus. They were both getting ready to leave for their mission. Severus was training his temporary replacement and Harry was researching the information that Lucius had provided them. He spent most of those two days in the library. Harry wanted to know as much as he could about the areas the Death Eaters were in. Most of the Death Eaters seemed to be hiding in the muggle world around England and Ireland.

On the third day Harry was at the castle Charlie Weasley came across him. Since Dumbledore was keeping the information about Harry's recovery a secret it was a shock to Charlie to see his pseudo-brother at Hogwarts. All the Weasleys still believed that Harry was still at St. Mungo's recovering. They'd been told that he'd woken up but none of them were told he'd been released.

"Harry? Is that really you?" Charlie asked as he came up beside the boy.

Harry stared at the man beside him before he realized who it was. "Charlie? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. When did you get out of the hospital?" Charlie gave his pseudo-brother a hug.

"A little over a month ago. I wasn't ready to face the real world yet so I stayed at home until three days ago. How's the family doing?"

"They're okay. Mum still's upset about Percy's betrayal of the family but she's starting to let it go. Bill and Fleur had a daughter back in December and are living quite happily in Egypt. Ron and Hermione's daughter Ginny will be three at the end of this month and their son Neville will be two in October. The twins' business is doing well and they're on their way to opening a shop down in Hogsmeade. They're both still unmarried and probably won't even begin to think about marriage for at least five more years."

"And what have you been doing and what are you doing here?"

"I work here as the groundskeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures professor. I actually have a class to get to now. It was really good to see you again Harry. We'll have to talk more later." Charlie gave Harry another hug before hurrying away from the library.

After seeing Charlie Harry decided to go talk to Severus. He made his way down to the potions master's quarters using all the secret passages he knew so he wouldn't be seen by anyone else. Harry still wasn't ready to deal with the wizarding world knowing he was better. It only took him a few minutes to reach Snape's quarters and find the man.

"Severus how much longer until you'll be ready to leave?" Harry asked as he sat down across from the man.

"I can be ready to leave by tomorrow morning. Why?" Severus replied, putting his glass of brandy down on the arm of his chair.

"I ran into Charlie Weasley a few minutes ago up by the library."

"That's not good. Did he recognize you?"

"Yeah and we talked for a few minutes before he rushed off to his class."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Charlie told me how the family was and about my two godchildren. Oh Sev I'm not ready for them to know that I'm okay cause then I'd have to see them. I'm just not ready for that. What am I going to do Sev?" Harry began to cry.

"Calm down Harry. I'll take care of it. You don't have to worry about the Weasleys. I'll go talk to Charlie but you've got to calm down before I'll leave you. Would you like a drink or something to calm you?" Severus asked and Harry nodded. Severus went over to the liqueur cabinet and poured Harry a small class of brandy. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Harry took the glass and began to sip it. He knew better then to down the whole glass at once.

"Are you going to be okay by your self for a few minutes while I go talk with Charlie?" Harry nodded. "Alright. I'm going to ward the fireplace so no one can call while I'm gone. I'll only be a few minutes."

Severus made his way up to Charlie's classroom and burst right in. Charlie was about to yell at the intruder for their interruption when he saw the look on Severus' face. Severus seriously looked like he could kill someone at any minute. Charlie had to swallow a few times before he could speak.

"How can I help you Professor Snape?" Charlie asked timidly.

"Dismiss your class. I need to speak to you **alone**." Severus growled putting emcees on alone.

"Class dismissed." Charlie said quietly and they all quickly left. None of them wanted to deal with an angry Snape if they could help it.

Once all the students were gone Severus locked and warded the door. He then turned to face Charlie once more. Slowly he walked up to the other man and pointed his wand at him. He stopped when his wand was flush against Charlie's temple.

"I'll give you two minutes to tell me everything you said to Harry. He's down in my quarters right now and is very upset. I want to know what you did that hurt him so bad." Severus growled and pressed his wand harder against Charlie's temple.

"I…I…I just told him that mum was still upset about what Percy did, I told him about Fleur and Bill's daughter and about Ron and Hermione's son and daughter. I also told him that I was the new groundskeeper and Care of Magical creatures professor. He was fine when I left him." Charlie answered with a stutter.

"Well that was your mistake. You never should have mentioned his godchildren to him. Harry can't deal with people getting to be with their own children when he's never known his own. Now I'm sorry but no one is supposed to know that Harry is okay so I'm going to have to erase some of your memories." Severus pressed his wand even harder against Charlie's temple then entered his mind. Once he'd erased the conversation he'd just had and also Charlie's memory of seeing Harry he placed Charlie under a light sleep spell and let him fall to the floor. "Sleep tight cause when you wake we'll be long gone."

Severus then left the classroom and returned to his own quarters. He found Harry still siting on the couch sipping his brandy with tears drying on his face. Severus gently wiped the younger man's face and took the glass from his hands. Harry finally looked at him then began to cry once more. Severus pulled him into his arms and just let him cry while he explained what he'd done to Charlie.

"Will he be okay?" Harry asked after Severus finished talking.

"He'll be fine albeit a little confused. I couldn't fully erase his memory of seeing you so I modified it to seem like a dream. Also by the time the spell wears off we'll be gone." Severus answered. "Now are you ready to talk about what upset you so much or do you just want to help me pack?"

"Pack. I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"That's fine Harry but just remember that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk."

"Thanks Sev." Harry gave Severus a hug before getting up.

They both quickly packed up everything they would need on their mission then flooed up to Dumbledore's office. After telling him they were leaving for the mission they set out. Their first stop was a small muggle town just on the other side of the forest. Lucius had found signs of two lower level Death Eaters there so they went to investigate. It only took them two days before they found the Death Eaters and turned them over to the ministry. Well they actually turned them over to Albus who then gave them to the ministry.

After finding the first two the next five were even simpler to catch. There luck ended there since the Daily Prophet had begun to report on the capture of the Death Eaters. Harry and Severus spent three weeks chasing down Lucius' leads on the location of the Lestranges and were almost ready to give up when their luck began to change again. They came across Bellatrix at a muggle diner they had stopped in for breakfast. Since they were both wearing undetectable glamour charms they were able to observe Bella for a few hours before she lead them straight to where she and her husband were living. After that it didn't take them long at all to round up the rest of the lower level Death Eaters. The rest of the inner circle was still scattered all over Europe but since they had found the Lestranges Harry and Severus felt that the rest would be easy.

It was fairly easy for them to capture the last of the inner circle. The hardest one to find was Wormtail but once Harry found him their search was over. They actually had spent most of their five months of searching just trying to find Wormtail. After they got Wormtail and had handed him over to the ministry personally they had to attend the hearings of most of the Death Eaters. The Lestranges and a few other members of the inner circle had gotten the kiss right after being given to the ministry. Wormtail recived the kiss as well after he gave the ministry his testimony about his involvement in the death of the Potters. Harry was glad to see him finally punished for his crimes.

Once the trials were over nearly a month later Harry returned to living alone at his flat. He only spent a month hiding out there before deciding to do some traveling. He hadn't gotten the chance to really enjoy Europe while he and Severus were tracking down the Death Eaters so he decided to do it properly. Harry packed his bags, sent a letter to Severus and Lucius telling them he was going to travel then left for Romania.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Harry spent over two years traveling all over Europe before he returned to London. He'd decided that he was finally ready to face the Weasleys so he went to the Borrow. The day Harry chose to return oddly enough was the five year anniversary of the final battle. When he arrived at the Borrow the entire family was there and he almost turned around and went back home. He stopped when he saw his five year old goddaughter Ginny and realized that it really wasn't right for him to continue to avoid his family. He quickly called on his Gryffindor courage and went over to his family.

Hermione was the first to notice Harry walking into the backyard of the Borrow. She jumped out of her seat and ran over to her friend as quickly as her seven month pregnant form would let her. Harry stopped walking and braced himself for the hug he knew was coming. Hermione nearly knocked Harry over with the force of her hug but since he'd been prepared for it they didn't fall. It took the rest of the family a few minutes to realize what was going on but once they did they all ran over to greet Harry.

"Oh Harry dear." Molly sobbed as she hugged her pseudo-son.

"It's alright mum. I'm not going anywhere for a while" Harry whispered as he hugged Molly back. "I plan on staying close at least for a little while."

"Where have you been mate? We saw your name mentioned in the Daily Prophet when all those Death Eaters were caught two years ago but no one knew where you were after that. We went even so far as to ask Lucius Malfoy if he'd seen you." Ron explained when he finally got his mum off of Harry.

"I decided to travel around Europe for a few years. When I was released from St. Mungo's two and a half years ago I wasn't ready to face the wizarding world yet so I hid at my flat. Then Dumbledore sent my and Severus on a mission to track down the last of the Death Eaters. After the trials were all over I decided that I wanted to see Europe so that's what I've been doing for the past two years. Lucius and Sev have always known where I was but they also knew that I wasn't ready to see you guys yet." Harry replied.

"What do you mean you weren't ready to see us?" Charlie asked.

"I think we should all sit down. All this standing probably isn't very good for Hermione and you'll want to be sitting down when I tell you everything." Harry motioned for them all to take their seats then sat down as well. "I was three months pregnant when the final battle happened. I'd known I was pregnant for two months before the final battle even happened. Draco and I felt that it wasn't safe for anyone to know about my pregnancy so we didn't tell you guys. Only Lucius and Severus knew about me being pregnant since they knew how to care for a male pregnancy. I was planning on tell you all after Voldemort was defeated but as you know I fell into a coma. When I woke up two years later I of course was no longer pregnant but I also could find no record about my pregnancy or of me giving birth. I don't know if I lost my babies in the final battle or after they were born." Harry stopped to wipe some tears from his eyes.

"A little over a month after I was released from St. Mungo's I was at Hogwarts preparing for the mission to track down the Death Eaters. I was outside the library when Charlie came across me. Since I had no clue what had happened to everyone after the final battle I thought I'd ask him. When Charlie told me that Ron and Hermione had a son who would only be six months younger then my twins would be I freak out. After Charlie left to go teach his class I went back to Severus' quarters to tell him I'd been seen by and talked to Charlie. Since no one supposed to know I was out of the hospital yet, Severus went up to Charlie's classroom and modified his memory. I'm really sorry about that Charlie but it was done to protect me. No one was aloud to know I was okay until all the Death Eaters were found."

"I knew that wasn't a dream but Dumbledore kept telling me that you were still at St. Mungo's so I believed him." Charlie burst out.

"Yeah well that's Dumbledore. Anyways after Sev took care of Charlie we packed up and left. It took us five months to track down and capture all the Death Eaters then we spent a month at the trials. After that I left on my travels. At that time I wasn't ready to see my family living happily with their children. I was still bitter about losing my own. I actually almost left today when I saw you all sitting out here being happy but then I noticed Ginny and realized it was time for me to stop running away. I need to learn to be happy again and to move on with my life." Harry gave them all a weak smile before Hermione trapped him in another hug.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything you've lost in your life and for everything you've missed. Promise me you won't run away from us again." Hermione cried as she looked Harry in the eye.

"I promise I won't run away again but I can't promise that I'll stay here. There is still too much pain and sadness here for me and I'm not sure if I can handle it. I do promise to tell you before I leave again and I even promise to write to you every chance I get while I'm gone. I will stay here at least until your little one is born but after that I can't promise anything." Harry told her.

"I guess that's all I can ask of you for now. Also Harry I promise to do everything in my power to track down any information on what happened to your babies."

"Thank you Hermione." Harry gave her a genuine smile before he continued. "So where is my godson?"

Hermione giggled before answering. "He's up at the apple orchard with his Aunt Fleur and cousin Ami. They should be back down here soon."

"Alright." Harry sat back and began to watch the path for the first sign of Fleur or the children.

He didn't have to wait long before a boy with curly reddish brown hair came running down the path. The boy was soon followed by a younger girl with reddish blonde hair who was running as fast as her tiny legs would carry her. They both had almost reached the yard when the girl lost her balance and fell. The boy stopped when his cousin fell and went back to help her up. Once she was standing again the boy began to run and girl followed him until they both reached their fathers. Fleur apparated next to the table a minute later.

"Ami, vous savez mieux puis pour courir loin de moi comme cela!" Fleur scolded the girl._ (Ami, You know better then to run away from me like that!)_

"Maman désolée." Ami replied._ (Sorry mama.)_

Harry smiled at the two speaking French together. It reminded him of being at Lucius' villa in France. Harry decided he should go out to the villa to see Lucius in a few weeks after he got resettled again. He knew that Lucius would want him to stay for a few days and Harry wasn't sure if he was really ready to face Lucius for that long so soon after returning home.

"Oh 'Arry. It's been far too long." Fleur cried when she realized that Harry was their.

"Yes it has Fleur." Harry replied as she kissed his cheeks.

"I'd like you to meet my daughter. Ami, viennent parole bonjour à votre oncle Harry."_ (Ami, come say hello to your Uncle Harry.)_

"Bonjour oncle." Ami said from Bill's lap._ (Hello uncle.)_

Harry spent the rest of the day at the Borrow getting to know his two godchildren and his niece. After everyone left to go home Harry returned to his flat. He spent a few days there getting settled before deciding to pay Severus a visit. Harry flooed to The Three Broomsticks then walked up to the castle. It was a fairly warm day for November so he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could.

Harry had no clue what Severus' schedule was like he just went to the man's quarters. Since Severus rarely ever changed the password to his quarters it didn't take Harry long to get in. He poured himself a glass of bandy and lit the fire. He did make sure to ward it before sitting down on the couch to wait for Severus to return. Once Harry had finished his brandy he decided to read one of Severus' books to pass the time. He ended up falling asleep on the couch while he read.

When Severus finished his classes for the day he was shocked to find Lucius and the twins banging on his door. Lucius rarely ever let the twins into the magical world so he knew it had to be big for them to be there. He hurried down the hall as quickly as he could to reach his godchildren and his best friend. Lucius turned to face him as he came running. Lucius stared at him in confusion until Severus reached him.

"I've been trying to contact you all day but your fire was warded. I thought something had happened to you." Lucius said with a sighed as Severus reached him.

"I've been in classes all day and when I left the fireplace wasn't warded. Are you sure it was warded?" Severus asked while staring at his door not skeptically. Before Lucius could answer though the inhabitant of the nearby portrait spoke.

"Young mister Potter came by earlier this morning and went into your quarters Professor."

"Thank you." Severus said to the portrait then gave the door his password to get in. "Stay back while I check to make sure everything is safe." Severus told Lucius before pulling his wand and walking into the room. He lowered his wand almost instantly when he saw Harry asleep on his couch. "It's alright Lucius you three can come in now. Harry's just asleep on the couch."

Lucius lead the twins into the room then went over to Harry. He was sleeping peacefully with an open book on his chest. Lucius went to remove the book when he suddenly found a wand in his face. The wand was lowered a moment later when Harry realized who the wand was pointed at.

"I'm sorry Lucius. I didn't realize it was you." Harry apologized.

"That's quite alright Harry. I forgot how reactive you are when people get near you while you're sleeping." Lucius assured him.

"What are you doing sleeping in my quarters Harry? And when did you get back from your travels?" Severus asked, sitting down in his chair.

"I got back on Halloween and spent the day at the Borrow with the Weasleys. I decided to come see you this morning but I had no clue what your schedule was so I just came to your quarters. I had some of your brandy while I waited then decided to read a little while I waited. I guess I fell asleep while I was reading."

"Alright. Are you hungry? It's almost time for dinner." Harry's stomach growled at the mention of food. "I'll take that as a yes. Would you be adverse to eating here since I doubt Lucius really wants to reveal the twins to the wizarding world just yet."

"Too right you are Sev." Lucius said with a laugh.

"Why don't you want them to be in the wizarding world Lucius?" Harry asked.

"At first it was because of the Death Eaters still being on the loose but now it's just habit. Anyways very few people even know they exist so it'd be kinda hard to explain who they are without exposing who their parents are. Their father is dead and their other parent doesn't even know they were born." Lucius explained while giving Harry a meaningful look.

"Grand-père, nous avons faim." Sirius said quietly from behind the adults._ (Grandfather, we're hungry.)_

"Le dîner aura lieu ici en quelques minutes Sirius. Vous et Lily devriez aller lavage vos mains." Lucius replied._ (Dinner will be here soon Sirius. You and Lily should go wash your hands.)_

"I'll call a house elf to bring us some food." Severus said then went over to the fireplace to order dinner from the kitchens.

A house elf arrived a minute later with the food and set it out on the table Lucius had summoned. They all sat down and ate while Harry told them more about his travels. He'd only ever sent them short postcards and gifts for the twins while he'd been gone. They never really knew what he'd done in the different places he'd gone to. After dinner Lucius and the twins returned to their villa. Harry left shortly after them and went back to his own flat.

Seeing Lucius had brought back a lot of memories of Draco. It had also brought on little bursts of memory that Harry couldn't quite remember. In them he distinctly remembered calling Lucius a bastard and asking him to take care of some one. Harry spent the rest of the night trying to piece together the bits of memory but couldn't make any of it make sense. Eventually he just decided that it wasn't important and went to sleep.

The next day Harry decided to go spend some time with Hermione and Ron. Ron was now a professional keeper and played for The Chudley Cannons. The new season was starting soon and Harry didn't want to miss a chance to see his friend play. He spent a week splitting his time between watching Ron's practices and spending time with his godchildren and Hermione.

After that Harry returned to his flat to begin the process of selling it. Harry knew he couldn't continue to live in his and Draco's flat, he had to get a new place that wouldn't always remind him of his lover. When Lucius heard that Harry was selling the flat and looking for a new place he went to see him. They spent the day together looking at different flats around London but Harry didn't find any he liked. Harry then returned to his flat to finish packing so the new owners could move in. He'd found a buyer after only two days and they wanted to move in as soon as possible. Harry was going to stay with Ron and Hermione until he could find a new place.

Two days before Christmas Harry finally found a place he liked and bought it on the spot. It was a small three bedroom house just outside of the city. The house had a large fenced backyard and was fairly secluded from the other houses nearby. The closest house was actually a half a mile away so Harry wouldn't have to worry about any of his neighbors seeing him if he did magic. Once all the paperwork was done on the house Harry began to move all his stuff in. Since he was still going to spend Christmas with the Weasleys they all just helped him get his stuff into his new house.

On Christmas morning Harry was rudely woken up by Ron screaming something down in the living room. Harry quickly got out of bed and went to see what all the fuss was about. It didn't take him long to figure out cause he found Hermione standing in the hall holding her stomach standing in a puddle of liquid. Harry realized that her water must have broken and that Ron was yelling at his mother to come help. Harry went over to Hermione and helped her walk down the hall to the living room where the fireplace was.

Molly Weasley stepped out of the fireplace as Harry and Hermione reached the living room. She quickly guided Hermione onto the couch and checked to se how far along she was. She determined that Hermione was fit to floo to the hospital so the two of them flooed to St. Mungo's. Harry and Ron quickly got Ginny and Neville up and dressed then the four of them flooed to St. Mungo's as well. When they reached the hospital Harry took the kids while Ron went to track down his mother and wife. Harry spent an hour in the waiting room with Ginny and Neville before Molly came out to get them.

"Hermione wants to see you all. She hasn't had the baby yet but she said she wanted to see the three of you before she does. She's still only at five centimeters so it may be a while before she has the baby." Molly explained as she lead them to Hermione's room.

"Hey guys." Hermione greeted them. Harry could tell that she'd been given something for the pain cause she seemed a little loopy.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" Neville asked as he went to Hermione.

"Mommy will be fine Nev. She's just getting ready to have the baby so she's tired." Ginny told her brother as she joined him.

"Your sister's right. I'm just getting ready to have the baby so I'm tired. I'll be fine after the baby is born." Hermione assured her son.

They all stayed with Hermione for another hour before the healers kicked them out. After that Harry took his godchildren back to the waiting room. They were there for only twenty minutes before Molly came back to get them. She took them to a different room where they found Hermione sitting up in bed. She looked tired but the loopyness that Harry had noticed earlier was gone. Ron was there as well hold his baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Ginny, Neville come meet your baby brother Will." Ron said as he sat down so his daughter and older son could see the baby.

"Why doesn't he have any hair?" Neville asked.

"It hasn't grown yet. You were born without any hair as well. It'll grow once he's a little older." Ron explained then turned to Harry. "Do you want to hold your godson Harry?"

"I'd love to." Harry went over to his friend and carefully took the baby from him. Will opened his eyes when Harry took him and they just stared at each other.

While staring at Will Harry was hit with a flash of memory. In the memory he was holding two babies, one with bright green eyes and the other with silver. Harry quickly handed Will back to Ron before running from the room in tears. He made his way down to the floo station and flooed to his house. Harry quickly packed up all his things then wrote a letter to Ron and Hermione telling them he just couldn't stay in England any longer and that he'd write to them again soon. He sent similar letters to Severus and Lucius then left for Egypt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Harry spent a year traveling around Africa before heading off to Japan. He only stayed there for a month before moving on to South America. He took his time exploring the different countries in South America before moving north to Central America. He spent six months in the America's before moving on to the United States. He spent a six months roaming the states before heading even further north to Canada. Harry stayed in Canada for two years before finally returning to Europe. He spent almost six months wondering around France and Spain before returning back to England.

He'd been gone for four and a half years and had finally found the closer he needed. The first place he went to after his house was Ron and Hermione's place. It was a really good thing that he chose to visit them that day cause Hermione went into labor an hour after he arrived. Ron was off in Bulgaria playing in a quidditch match so Harry was the one there to help Hermione. Harry tried to call Molly but he couldn't find her so he had to take Hermione to St. Mungo's himself.

When they arrived at St. Mungo's Hermione was almost completely dilated so they took her straight into delivery. Harry went with her since both her birthing coach and husband weren't there. He actually got to help the healers deliver Hermione's son. While he was helping his friend give birth to her baby, Harry realized what he wanted to do with his life.

"I'm going to train to become a healer." Harry explained as he handed his newborn godson to his mother.

"I'm really glad you finally found what you want to do with your life Harry. Maybe this time you'll actually stay around for longer then a few months." Hermione replied quietly.

"I'm still not sure if I want to stay in London but I promise that I'll stay in one place. So what are you going to name him?"

"I don't…." Hermione began to say before her son opened his eyes. Her and Harry both gasped as they looked into the amber eyes. "Remus. I think his name should be Remus."

"I'm sure Moony would be honored to have this little one named after him. It's the perfect name for him." Harry stated as he admired his godson. "I'm also sure that Ron will agree that it's the perfect name for your son."

"You're right Harry." Hermione smiled up at her friend before returning her attention to her son.

"I'm going to go contact the family so they know that you had Remus. I'll be back in five minutes."

"You better be or I'll come track you down." Hermione warned him sweetly.

"I promise I'll be right back after I track down mum and Ron." Harry gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before hurrying down to the reception area.

When the doors to the elevator open Harry found himself face to face with Molly Weasley. She had four and a half year old Will and three year old Sara with her. Harry gave Molly directions to Hermione's room then continued down to the reception area to contact Ron. Luckily for him the game had ended while Hermione had been in the delivery room so Ron was back at the team office when Harry called. The moment he heard that Hermione had the baby already he jumped into the fire and flooed to St. Mungo's.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Ron asked as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Calm down Ron. Hermione is fine and so is baby Remus. Mum is upstairs with them right now along with Will and Sara. They just got here before I called you and Remus was only born about ten minutes ago. Just calm down Ron and I'll take you to see your wife and son." Harry tried to calm his friend down.

"My son's name is Remus?" Ron asked as Harry lead him up to Hermione's room.

"Yeah cause he's got amber eyes and brown hair just like Moony did. Don't worry though Ron he isn't a lycanthropy." Harry explained before opening the door to Hermione's room. "I brought someone to see you."

"Oh Ron. You're here. How was the game?" Hermione greeted him with a smile.

"It was fine. We were winning until the other team caught the snitch but it's okay we only lost by ten points. I'm so sorry you had to go through this alone." Ron answered as he went over to his wife.

"I wasn't alone Ron. Harry was there through the whole thing and helped the healers deliver Remus. Do you want to hold our son?" Hermione passed Remus to his father then laid back and fell asleep.

Hermione and Remus remained at St. Mungo's over night then were released to go home. Harry start his training program a day later on his birthday. For the entire year of his training program Harry rarely spoke to the Weasleys. He only saw them for Christmas when he had his break then he was back at the hospital.

Three days before he finished the program he got a job offer. Severus came to the hospital to see him and offered him the healer position at Hogwarts. Apparently Madam Pomfrey had retired at the end of the last school year and they needed a new school healer. Harry accepted the job immediately and moved into the castle right after he finished his program. He quickly got settled into life at the castle and began to meet all the teachers. Only four staff members remained from the last time he'd been there.

Charlie Weasley was still the groundkeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Professor Flitwick and Professor Binns still taught the same subjects they'd done while Harry was still a student. The only staff member who's job had actually changed was Snapes. Severus was now the Headmaster of the school and had been for the past three years since Dumbledore had become Minister of Magic. Nearly the rest of the staff were students Harry had gone to school with.

Padma Patil taught Astronomy, Blaise Zabini was teaching Ancient Runes, Colin Creevy taught Muggle studies and Luna Lovegood was the Divinations Professor. Harry also meet the Herbology Professor, a witch by the name of Faye Simone and the Transfiguration Professor, a wizard named Riley O'Conor. The Potions, DADA and Arithmancy teachers hadn't returned to the castle yet so he didn't get to meet them. Harry enjoyed getting to spend a month at the castle getting to know the staff and the castle better before the students would arrive.

Late in the night before the new term was about to start Harry was awoke by someone at the floo. It was Ron calling to ask him to come over to their house and watch the kids while he took Hermione to St. Mungo's. She'd gone into labor but they couldn't take the kids with them since Ginny and Neville had to be at the train station in the morning. Harry agreed to come watch the kids and quickly got dressed.

When he reached Ron and Hermione's place the two of them left for the hospital. Harry checked on all five of his godchildren then fell asleep on the couch. Ginny woke him the next morning at eight and he quickly got the rest of the kids up. Neville and Ginny both had to be taken to Kings Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express and Will and Sara both had to be taken to their schools. Will was starting his first year at the Village School in Hogsmeade and Sara was starting muggle preschool.

After all five of the Weasley children were dressed and ready to go they flooed to The Leaky Cauldron. From there they took the underground to the station. They arrived just after the train reached the station. Harry quickly got Ginny and Neville situated on the train with their trunks then returned to the platform to see the train off. Just as he was stepping back onto the platform he saw Lucius Malfoy herding a large group of students onto the train. Harry thought it was odd that Lucius had so many kids with his so he went over to investigate.

"Lucius." Harry called as he got closer.

Lucius turned to him and smiled. "Harry. What are you doing here?"

"Hermione went into labor late last night so I had to bring Ginny and Neville to the train station. Why are you here? Who are all the children?"

"After the war ended I turned Malfoy Manor into an wizarding orphanage. I also turned two of my other properties into orphanages as well. Molly Weasley usually brings the students from the Manor but obviously she couldn't this year." Lucius answered.

"Where are the other two orphanages?"

"One of them is in France not far from my villa and the other one is actually in London. The London one mainly has muggle orphans but there are a few wizarding children there as well." Lucius told him then was tackled by a red haired girl. The girl was soon followed by a boy with dark blonde hair.

"Grand-père! Vous verrons-nous quand nous atteignons le château? Nous vraiment ne voulons pas monter le train. Ne pouvons-nous pas juste aller avec vous?" The girl whined against Lucius' shoulder. (Grandfather! Will we see you when we reach the castle? We really don't want to ride the train. Can't we just go with you?)

"Vous savez les règles. Vous avez pour arriver au château sur le train pendant votre première année. L'année prochaine nous pouvons vous discuter deux venant directement au château avec moi. Je t'aime mes anges. Nous serons ensemble encore bientôt." Lucius answered in French then kissed both children's foreheads. "Now let's stop being rude to Harry here and speak English. Also mes anges you'll need to speak English at the school as well." (You know the rules. You've got to arrive at the castle on the train for your first year. Next year we can discuss you two coming straight to the castle with me. I love you my angels. We'll be together again soon.)

"Yes grand- père." The boy replied. "Sorry for being so rude before père. Lilly and I aren't used to being in England again yet."

"That's alright. I take it you two live in France most of the time." Harry told the boy while trying to figure out who he was.

"We lived there until we were seven and a half then Sirius and I started at the village school and grand- père began teaching at Hogwarts. Now we just spend our summers at the villa in France." The girl, Lily, replied as the train whistle blew.

"Sirius, Lily say good bye to Harry. It's time to get on the train." Lucius stated firmly.

"Good-bye père." Both children said before hugging Harry and Lucius then getting on the train. They both quickly appeared again at the window in the first compartment and began to wave to Harry and Lucius.

It was then that Harry finally noticed their eyes. Sirius had bright silver eyes with emerald green flecks while Lily had bright green eyes with silver flecks. The sight of that shocked Harry so much that he let go of four year old Sara Weasley's hand. Lucius luckily noticed the girl walking away and picked her up. Sara being at the age where she didn't like strangers began to scream. The screaming pulled Harry out of his daze.

"Give her to me." Harry carefully took the screaming Weasley from Lucius and settled her on his hip. "It's alright Sara. Lucius isn't going to hurt you."

"She's not going to believe you uncle Harry. She's only just learned to trust you." Will told him.

"I know Will but it doesn't hurt to tell her. Come one we've still got to get you and Sara off to school." Harry then turned to Lucius. "Would you mind coming with me? I don't really know where the Village School is."

"I'll take you. I have a car with me today so I'll just drive you there. It'll be easier then apparating." Lucius lead them out into the parking lot.

They reached the village school and dropped Will off in about five minutes. Lucius then took them to the muggle school that Sara was going to. It took Harry nearly an hour to convince Sara that her teacher wouldn't hurt her. When Sara was finally settled Lucius drove Harry to St. Mungo's to see Hermione and the babies. She was asleep but Ron and Molly were up with the twins.

"So what are their names?" Harry asked as he handed Remus over to Ron.

"Their names are Elizabeth and Mitchell. I hope Sara didn't give you too much trouble today." Ron replied.

She freaked out at the train station when Lucius picked her up to stop her from wondering away. She also needed some convincing that her teacher wouldn't hurt her when we got to the school."

"Why was she wondering away?"

"I spaced out for a minute, let go of her hand and she started to walk off. She'd only taken a few steps before Lucius picked her up."

"Oh was Lucius able to get all the children to the station? I felt so bad dropping that on his at the last minute." Molly asked.

"He seemed fine. He was herding a group of about twenty kids onto the train when I saw him." Harry answered just as there was a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I've got to get back to the castle for a staff meeting. I wasn't sure if you had to be there or not Harry." Lucius said as he stuck his head into the room.

"I totally forgot about the staff meeting. Contact me when they let 'Mione go home. I'll see you around Ron. Bye mum." Harry quickly gave them all hugs then left with Lucius. They took a portkey back to the castle since Lucius had sent the car back to the Manor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The staff meeting was fairly short since nearly the entire staff had been at the castle for the past month. It was mainly a meeting to check in with Lucius and Viktor Krum, who happened to be the Arithmancy professor. After the meeting Harry returned to the hospital wing to make sure everything was ready for the students to arrive. He also took that time to organize all his thoughts about the odd memories he'd been having since he returned from his travels the first time and how that related to the two children he'd meet at the train station. Harry knew that there was a connection between them and the memories but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He decided to go talk to Lucius after he finished checking the potions stores when Lucius walked in.

"Good afternoon Harry. Do you have time for some tea?" Lucius asked.

"With you always. Anyways I had something to ask you about." Harry replied as he closed the cupboard.

"Well Severus is waiting for us up in his office. Shall we floo up there?"

"That probably would be best. I've got some questions for him as well." Harry lit the fire and threw in the floo powder.

"Harry?" Severus cried in shock as Harry stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Afternoon Severus. Lucius invited me to join you two for tea."

"Ah…I forgot about that. Please sit down." Severus motioned to the table where the tea was set.

"Thank you." Harry sat down just as Lucius stepped out of the fireplace. "What took you so long Lucius?"

"Your friend Ronald called just as I was about to step into the fire. It seems that Hermione has been released home with the babies. I told him I'd pass the message on to you."

That's really rare. Usually with twins they keep them for at least a day." Harry said with a frown.

"St. Mungo's released Sirius and Lily to me only thirty minutes after they were born. If twins are extremely healthy at birth then they can be released rather quickly." Lucius stated as he poured the tea.

"Funny you should bring them up. When did their eyes become silver and emerald? Last time I saw them they both had light blonde hair and blue eyes. When did it change?"

"They were born with silver and emerald eyes and Lily had red hair at birth. They've been under undetectable glamour charms since they were born. They decided that they didn't want to be under glamours when they started at Hogwarts so I removed them."

"Why were they under glamours all their lives?"

"To protect them from the press and also to protect their other father. Since no one but Severus and myself knew that their father had been pregnant it wasn't safe to suddenly reveal that he had been while he was still unable to defend himself. It was to keep them all safe. The Death Eaters would have had a field day if they had ever found out the truth about Lily and Sirius and their fathers."

"I may regret this in a moment but who are Lily and Sirius' fathers?" Harry whispered, entirely afraid of what Lucius would tell him.

Lucius took a moment to collect himself before answering. While Lucius was collecting himself Severus came around the table to stand beside Harry. They both knew that Harry would be upset once he knew the truth.

"Draco and you are their fathers Harry." Lucius answered quietly. "You are Lily and Sirius' father."

Harry stared at Lucius for a minute before his mind began to fill with memories. He suddenly remembered the entire day that the twins were born.

_Flashback_

_"He's waking up Mr. Malfoy. We're going to induce labor now. You probably should be with him through the birth since you are the only other living relative of the babies." A medi-witch said as she led Lucius into the room._

_Lucius went over to Harry and took his hand in his. "Hey Harry. I'm glad you're awake. You're going to have your babies soon. It's a girl and a boy. You're going to be a daddy soon." Harry smiled up at him before the medi-witch forced him to drink a potion. "I'm going to be here with you the entire time Harry. You won't be alone."_

"_Thank you Lucius." Harry whispered as he sat up._

"_Mr. Potter I'm Healer Collins. I've been taking care of you through your pregnancy and I'm going to be delivering your babies today. That potion I just gave you will induce labor. It'll probably be at least an hour before you start to have any contractions. I'll be back to check on you in about forty minutes. Just relax you're in very good hands." The medi-witch, Healer Collins, gave him a warm smile before she left._

"_What happened Lucius? How did I get here?" Harry asked ten minutes later._

"_You've been in a coma for the past six months. Since the final battle. You passed out after we killed Voldemort and hit your head on a rock. Severus was able to heal your head but by the time we'd gotten you to the hospital wing you'd already fallen into the coma. You've been here ever since then."_

"_Is Severus okay? Are you okay? Who did we lose? How are the Weasleys?"_

"_Clam down Harry. Severus only retained minor injuries as did I. We are both fine. The Weasleys are still mourning the loss of Percy and his betrayal. Do you remember killing him?" Harry shock his head. "Percy had just killed Remus Lupin and in your anger you sent the Killing Curse at him. We also lost Neville Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid and a girl named Cho Chang. Quite a few of the student were injured as well but they are all fine now. Pansy Parkinson was killed by your friends Ronald and Hermione after she killed Mr. Longbottom and had injured a bunch of students. Quite a few other Death Eaters fell as well. Far more on Voldemort's side died then on our own."_

"_Is baby Ginny alright? Was she hurt at all during the battle?"_

"_Your goddaughter is just fine. She wasn't anywhere near Hogwarts when the battle happened. The rest of the Weasleys are all doing perfectly fine."_

"_I'm glad they're all okay." Harry replied before clutching his stomach in pain._

"_Breathe Harry." Lucius began to instruct Harry's breathing._

"_That kinda hurt." Harry said once the contraction ended._

"_And it's only the beginning Mr. Potter." Healer Collins said as she walked over to him. "You're progressing a lot faster then I anticipated so you may not be in this pain for very long. I'll be back in about ten minutes to check on you again."_

_Harry's contraction began to come closer and closer together. By the time Healer Collins returned to check on him they were only a minute apart. Harry was secretly happy when the medi-witch told him it was almost time for him to start pushing. About ten minutes later it was finally time for him to push. He spent almost ten minute pushing before his son finally began to crown._

"_You're doing so good Harry. Just keep pushing." Lucius coached beside him. "You're almost there."_

"_Shut up you bastard." Harry screamed while he pushed._

"_I can see the hips Mr. Potter. Your son is almost out. Probably only need one more big push." The medi-witch told him._

"_Come on Harry. You're almost there." Lucius Malfoy coached. "Just one more big push then he'll be out. You want to see your son don't you?"_

"_Shut up you bastard." Harry hissed as another contraction hit and he began to push._

_Suddenly a cry filled the room. The medi-witch quickly cleaned up the screaming baby and placed him in a cradle._

"_Alright Mr. Potter, you'll probably only have a few minutes to rest before your daughter comes." The medi-witch told Harry. "Drink this. It'll give you a little more energy." She gave him a potion which he gladly drank._

"_A few minutes my ass." Harry screamed and began pushing again. He only had to push three times before his daughter was out. The medi-witch cleaned off the baby girl then handed both babies to Lucius._

"_Do you know what you want to name them Harry?" Lucius asked as he carefully laid both babies in Harry's arms._

"_Sirius Draconus and Lillian Narcissa. Promise me you'll take care of them Lucius."_

"_I promise Harry. They'll be well taken care of and loved. I won't let anything bad happen to them."_

"_Thank you Lucius. I leave Sirius and Lily to you." Harry whispered._

_End Flashback_

"You've had my babies all along? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry sobbed.

"When you woke up the second time I tried to tell you but the medi-witch sent me away. I kept trying to tell you up until you and Severus left on your mission. I didn't feel right telling you the truth right before you left on an important mission. After the mission you went away and I couldn't tell you through the post so I waited for you to come back. Since I only saw you once after you came back I didn't get the chance to tell you." Lucius stopped to take a breath. "When you ran away again after your godson was born I was worried that you'd just run away if I told you the truth so I waited once more for you to return. You returned but then you were locked away at St. Mungo's. Today was the first chance I truly ever got to really talk to you."

"Do Lily and Sirius know the truth about me?"

"They always have Harry. That's why they were always so happy to see you when they did. Lily and Sirius understand that you were very sick when they were born and didn't remember them being born. They also knew that on some level you did remember them cause you always remembered their birthday. We've clung to that for years hoping that one of these days you'd remember enough to know the truth."

"Why did you ever tell me the truth Severus? I've seen you far more times then I've seen Lucius in the past few years. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I knew it wouldn't be very smart to come right out and tell you so soon after you'd recovered. I realized that it really wasn't a good idea to bring up your pregnancy when I saw how you reacted to talking to Charlie Weasley. I knew that you were still really upset about losing your babies and I didn't want to risk upsetting you more by bringing it up. I thought you'd get angry and run away and I didn't want to risk losing you like that." Severus answered as he crouched down to look Harry in the eye. "I didn't want to hurt you Harry."

"Well you both should have told me sooner. For the past nine years I've been living my life thinking that I'd lost my babies during the final battle. I was heart broken cause they were my last connection to Draco. I thought with them gone I'd lost Draco entirely and I didn't want to let him go." Harry began to sob. "Why didn't you guys try harder to make me listen? Why didn't you force me to listen to the truth? Why have you let me suffer for so long?"

"Oh my sweet Harry. I never realized how much you were hurting. Why didn't you ever tell us about this before? IF we had known we could have saved you so much sooner." Severus pulled Harry to him.

"I couldn't deal with the thought that my babies had died. I always feared that it was so and I didn't want to have to hear it. Especially from you two. You were the only ones who had ever known and I couldn't stand to hurt you two." Harry continued to sob as Severus gently rocked him.

"Shh…it's alright Harry. It's alright. Everything will be okay." Severus softly whispered into Harry's hair. "No one's going to be hurt anymore." They stayed like that for almost an hour before Harry finally calmed down.

"Sirs. The train just arrived at Hogsmeade Station and the students will be arriving at the castle shortly." A small house elf told them quietly with a bow.

"Thank you Miffy. Please set my robes out on the bed for me then do the same for Professor Malfoy and Mr. Potter. You are dismissed." Severus told the elf who bowed and went to follow her master's orders. "Are you better now Harry? Do you think you can handle going down to the feast?"

"I'll be fine. Do you think I could meet Lily and Sirius after the feast Lucius?" Harry asked.

"Of course you can Harry. They are your children so you can see them whenever you want to. I just have one question for you." Lucius replied.

"What Lucius?"

"I never gave them a surname when they were born and they will need one to be sorted. What do you want it to be?"

"Potter-Malfoy. That was the name Draco and I were going to use for ourselves after we got married." Harry told him. "Are you okay with that name?"

"Harry, they are your children and you can name them whatever you want to. Now I've got to go change so I can meet the first years when they arrive. I'll see you both at the feast." Lucius gave Harry a hug before flooing back to his quarters.

"Will you be okay going down to the hospital wing by yourself Harry?" Severus asked.

"I'll be fine my only problem is I have no clue where I'm supposed to sit when I get to the great hall."

Severus laughed. "You'll sit right next to me on my right while Lucius will sit on my left. Now get moving or you'll be late for the feast."

Harry gave Severus a smile before flooing down to his room. He found his robes laid out on his bed so he quickly changed. After cleaning his face and applying a potion to reduced the puffiness he made his way down to the great hall. He arrived at the anti room just as the first years did. Lily and Sirius saw him and went running to greet him.

"Père." Lily cried as she threw herself at Harry.

"Lily stop hogging père." Sirius whined.

"Calm down Sirius. I can hug you both at the same time." Harry shifted his arm to pull his son into the hug as well.

"Sirius, Lily let go of Harry so he can get into the feast." Lucius scolded as he came into the room.

"Sorry grand-père. We were just so happy to see him." Lily apologized.

"I know mon ange but you'll get to see him after the feast and for the rest of the year. He's not going anywhere except into the feast right now."

"I'll see you and Sirius after the feast." Harry gave them each one last hug before going into the great hall.

"I'm glad to see you looking so happy Harry. What happened?" Severus asked in greeting when Harry sat down beside him.

"I ran into Lily and Sirius in the anti room and they both gave me hugs. I was just glad to finally get to see my babies." Harry replied before the doors were opened to reveal the first years.

Harry didn't pay much attention to the sorting. He recognized a few names of children of his old school mates but didn't really care until Lucius reached the 'P's. Harry was on the edge of his seat when Lucius called forward Porter, Sophia. He knew that Lily would be next. Harry held his breath as he waited for Lucius to read the next name.

"Potter-Malfoy, Lillian." Lucius said and everyone in the great hall gasped.

Whispers began to fill the room as Lily walked over to the stool and put the hat on. The staff were the most talkative since they had never heard anything about Harry having any children. Harry and Severus were the only ones not paying any attention to the whispers. They were both watching Lily intently waiting for the hat to sort her. Meanwhile the hat was talking to Lily.

"Where should I put? Both of your fathers were Slytherins to the core even though Harry forced me to place him in Gryffindor. You seem to possess Draco's cunning but also Harry's courage. You also have a great mind and we wouldn't want to waste that. I know where I'll put you. Lets make it…." The hat shouted out the last part. "Ravenclaw"

Lily took off the hat and went over to the Ravenclaw table. When she got there she looked up at the head table to see how Harry had reacted to her sorting. She saw him smiling widely and knew he was so proud of her. Lily then looked at her great-godfather and saw him smiling almost as broadly as Harry. She then returned her attention to her grandfather and was happy to see him smiling as well.

"Potter-Malfoy, Sirius." Lucius called causing a few more gasps to fill the hall. Sirius walked to the stool and placed the hat on his head. It almost immediately began to talk to him.

"You have a great mind like your twin but not the same dedication to studies as she. There is a fair bit a courage and cunning as well. I don't know which of your fathers you should follow. You would do well in either house so I guess I'll let you chose which one you'll go into. So young Sirius will it be Gryffindor or Slytherin." The hat stopped it's internal monologue to wait for Sirius' answer. "I see even you are torn over where you should go. Well then I guess you shall go to the house both your fathers belonged in…" The hat once again yelled the last word for all to hear. "Slytherin"

Sirius quickly took off the hat and went over to the Slytherin table. Once he reached his own table he did the same thing his twin had done. He found that all three of the adults were smiling over his placement. Lily was the only one who didn't seem as happy but Sirius knew it was just because they were in different houses. He sent her a smile which she quickly returned before turning back to watch the rest of the sorting.

Harry sat back after his kids were both sorted. He was really happy that they had been sorted so well. He knew in his heart that the hat had made the right choices. He was a little sad that the two wouldn't be in the same house but from what he knew of the two they would get over it pretty quickly. Harry returned to only half listening to the sorting until Lucius reached 'W' and Neville's name. Neville was sorted into Gryffindor.

After Neville had reached the Gryffindor table, Lucius rolled up the parchment with the first years names on it. He then picked up the hat and stool and returned to his seat. A house elf appeared a moment later and took all three items back to Severus' office. Severus then stood up and addressed the students.

"I'd like to welcome you all to another fine year at Hogwarts. Before we begin the meal I'd like to introduce the newest member of our staff, Mister Harry Potter. Mr. Potter has joined us as our new school healer since Madam Pomfrey retired at the end of last year." Severus pulled Harry to his feet and everyone clapped. "Now let the feast begin."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

After the feast ended the students began to make their way out of the great hall and to their dorms. Sirius and Lily tried to stay behind but their perfect forced them to leave with the rest of their houses. Harry quickly caught both of his kids eyes and silently told them he'd come by to get them soon. They both willing followed their perfect after that. Harry left shortly after all the students were gone and went with Lucius down to the Slytherin dorms. Lucius had to give his student a little start of year talk.

"Good evening my darling snakes." Lucius greeted the Slytherins, who were all gathered in the common room waiting for Lucius.

"Good evening Professor Malfoy." Most of the students replied.

"Now most of you have heard this speech a thousand times so just bear with me. First year should be warned that I will not tolerate blatant rule breaking. If any of you are caught breaking the rules by another teacher, don't expect me to save you from punishment. Slytherins are prided on their cunning and I expect you all to use it. I am not here to be your best friend so don't treat me as such. That's what your housemate are for. If you have a problem that can not be solved among yourselves it should be taken to the perfects before me. I am willing to help with the larger problems but most things should be solved yourselves." Lucius looked over the group. "Also I will not tolerate any bullying of other students. Those of you who have been caught bullying tell your friends how I take to bullies. I expect you all to set an example to the rest of the school since we are the best house. If I feel any of you are setting a poor example I won't hesitate to take points from my own house. I really don't want to have to do that so don't ever give me need to. Curfews are to be observed by everyone. Even you Mr. Potter-Malfoy." Sirius shrunk back at being singled out. "I may be your grandfather but that won't stop me from punishing you accordingly. Now are there any questions?" Lucius looked over the group. He saw a first year girl with her hand up. "Yes Miss…"

"Prewitt." The girl replied before asking her question. "When do we receive our class schedules?"

"At the end of breakfast tomorrow morning. Any other questions?" Lucius looked over the group once more. Seeing no more hands he bid them farewell. "Good night my snakes."

"Good night Professor Malfoy." They all responded.

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy, I wish to see you in my office." Lucius then turned and stocked from the room followed by Harry then Sirius.

"What is it grand-père?" Sirius asked once they'd existed the common room.

"Harry wishes to spend some time with you and Lily. We're going to go get her now. You're not in trouble mon ange and I'm sorry for singling you out in there but I had to make a point to the rest of the Slytherins."

"It's alright grand-père. I understand."

"I'm glad." Lucius gave the boy a smile. "Now Sirius technically you're not supposed to know the exact location of the other common rooms or their passwords. I'm going to forget that fact cause I know for certain that your sister would have told you anyways. You can't tell anyone else the password or location or I will have to take quite a few point from my own house and give you detention."

"Yes grand-père."

"Harry, I'll let you go in and get her. It wouldn't do to let Sirius in there on the first night of school."

"You're right Lucius. I'll be right back out." Harry turned to the portrait that guarded the Ravenclaw common room. "Conspiracy Theory" The portrait opened amid soft laughter from the two blondes behind him.

"Oh my it's Harry Potter." A second year girl cried when she noticed Harry standing in the common room.

"Good evening. Would you happen to know where Lily Potter-Malfoy is?" Harry asked the girl.

"Lily's up in her room uncle Harry." Ginny Weasley told him from near the fireplace. "Would you like me to go up and get her?"

"That'd be great Gin." Ginny went running up the stairs and return a minute later with Lily. Lily ran over to Harry the moment she saw him. Harry lifted his daughter into a tight hug before setting her back down on her feet. "Sirius and your grandfather are waiting for us out in the hall. Thanks for getting her for me Gin."

"Anytime uncle Harry. Oh do you know if mum is back home with the babies or not and what their names are? Dad hasn't written to me yet." Ginny replied.

"They are at home and the babies names are Elizabeth and Mitchell. They both had your father's red hair but your mum's brown eyes."

"Thanks uncle Harry. Could you tell me the password to Gryffindor tower so I can go tell Neville?"

"Come with me and I'll take you to see him." Harry lead the two girls out of the common room and back into the all. "Alright Gin the password is 'Butter fudge' but make sure you're back in your common room before curfew."

"I will be uncle Harry. See you later Lily." Ginny waved to them as she hurried off down the hall.

"Come on Harry. Let's go down to my quarters. No offence but your's are really only a bedroom and bathroom." Lucius said as he led the other three down to the dungeons.

"You're right Lucius. They are way too small. I may have to talk to Sev about that later." Harry replied. "This way I know a short cut down to your rooms."

"And how do you know where my quarters are?"

"I'm the school healer. I know where everyone's rooms are and nearly all the passwords as well. It wouldn't do for me to be wondering around lost when someone is need of my care. Anyways you know I'm really just a cunning Slytherin at heart so you already know that I did some snooping around before you got here. You live in Severus old quarters but had them expanded so the twins would have more space to run around in."

"You are very cunning Harry. Why on earth did you stop the sorting hat from placing you in Slytherin?"

"We've been over this a million times. I already knew that I hated Draco and Draco was in Slytherin so therefore Slytherin was bad. Also both Ron and Hagrid had told me only dark wizards come from Slytherin. I had no wish to be a dark wizard so I asked to be put somewhere else."

"Did you really hate daddy?" Lily asked in shock.

"When I first met him I did. He was really snobby and spoiled and reminded me too much of my cousin. I didn't become friends with your daddy until our last year at Hogwarts. Before that we were always fighting. Don't worry my sweet. Your daddy and I loved each other a whole lot by the time you and your brother were conceived."

"Why didn't you ever marry daddy?"

"I wanted to marry him but also we wanted to wait until after the war was over. He died a few weeks before the final battle so we never got the chance to get married." Harry answered as they reached the entrance to Lucius quarters.

"How did you and Daddy become friends?" Sirius asked once they'd all sat down in Lucius' quarters.

"It was actually your uncle Severus' doing. You see about a month after the start of our seventh year Severus finally got tired of your daddy and I always fighting so he gave us a detention together. He also slipped a strong truth serum into our pumpkin juices the night of the detention."

_Flashback_

_"I can't believe you got us detention Potter. I never get detention from Uncle Sev." Draco whined as he scrubbed cauldrons with Harry in the dungeons._

"_Uncle Sev?" Harry asked with a laugh._

"_Yes uncle Sev. Severus happens to be my godfather."_

"_You're lucky that your godfather is still alive. I wish that Sirius was still alive. I really miss him." Harry stated then covered his mouth._

"_Do my ears deceive me or did you just call me lucky?"_

"_I did because you are. Even though I think your father is slime and your mother disgusting you really are quite lucky to have parents and a godfather."_

"_You know my father isn't really that bad. He actually was a spy for the Order before he was arrested. Now I've taken his place in Voldemort's inner circle and as a spy." Draco covered his mouth once he realized what he'd just said. "I shouldn't have told you that. No one's supposed to know I'm a spy except Sev and Dumbledore."_

"_Don't worry Malfoy. I won't tell anyone. Anyways who'd believe me if I did tell them. Your secret is safe with me." Draco gave Harry a weak smile._

"_Can I ask you something Potter?" Draco said about ten minutes later._

"_I think you just did but you can ask me something else as well."_

"_Why did you refuse my offer of friendship back in our first year? You know it really hurt me that you didn't want to be friends with me."_

"_I thought you were a spoiled, rich, snob who was a skinny blonde copy of my cousin. Also you insulted Ron and Hagrid in front of me. Since they were really the first wizards I'd ever meet besides you I thought I'd stick with the two who were nice to me and not the one who was rude to them."_

"_Do you still think I'm a spoiled, rich, snob?"_

"_Oddly enough I haven't thought of you like that since our second year when I realized what your father was like. I realized then that you had to act so snobby to impress your father. I still think you are spoiled and rich but I know you aren't really a snob." Harry replied then both boys fell silent once more. The silence continued until Severus arrived._

"_I hope you boys have learned your lesson and will stop all your useless fighting." Severus stated as he looked over their cleaning jobs._

"_I think we will now Sev. I learned quite a lot about Draco tonight that I never knew and I now understand his anger towards me. I'll at least do what I can not to initiate any more fights, especially since he's a vital asset to the Order." Harry answered._

"_What about you Draco? Will you stop your fighting?" Severus asked, ignoring the fact that Harry referred to him as Sev._

"_I'll try not to start any more fights with Harry. I can't promise anything about the other Gryffindors but I'll try my best not to fight with Harry anymore."_

"_That's all I can ask of you two for now. I'd like for you to learn to get along since it will be crucial for us to bring down Voldemort. You two will join me one night a week in my office after dinner and I promise I won't give you any more truth serums unless you refuse to talk to each other when we meet. Now you are both dismissed."_

"_When will the truth serum wear off?" Harry asked._

"_It'll be out of your systems in about an hour from now. I'd suggest you both go straight to bed unless you wish to reveal your secrets to your friends. Unless you'd rather stay here until the potion wears off." Severus quirked an eyebrow in challenge to the two boys._

"_I think I'll risk my friends tonight. I'm not sure if I really trust Draco enough to reveal all my secrets quite yet. I'll see you in class tomorrow Severus." Harry quickly got up and left the room._

_End Flashback_

"It took us almost two months before we really became friends. Your uncle Sev did keep his word and didn't give us truth serums unless we refused to talk. We only did that the first two times we met with him. After that we'd already revealed quite a few secrets to each other that we finally felt safe telling each other more."

"When did you and Daddy first start to date?" Lily asked when Harry finished his story.

"That wasn't until a year after we had graduated. Up until then I was scared to get really close to anyone cause most of the people I truly cared about seemed to get hurt by Voldemort. I really like your daddy and I didn't want him to get hurt. He respected my decision for the first eight months after our graduation but then he began to pursue me. Your daddy was getting tired of waiting for Voldemort to attack so he slowly convinced me to give us a chance together. He wasn't going to be in any more danger being with me then he already was as a spy so I finally relented and let him take me out on a date."

"How did daddy die? Grand-père never would tell us." Sirius stated.

"I don't think you two are quite old enough to hear that story yet. I promise I'll tell you both when you're a little older. All I'll tell you now is he died to protect me and the two of you." Harry replied.

"I think that's enough stories for one night. It's almost curfew and you two have classes in the morning. Say good night to your father then return to your dorms." Lucius ordered.

"Good-night père. Good-night grand-père." Lily and Sirius both said as they gave their father and grandfather a hug.

"Good night Lily. Good night Sirius." Harry replied back before shooing them both out of Lucius' room. "I should return to my room as well. Telling the twins about Draco really took it out of me. I'll see you at breakfast Lucius." Harry gave Lucius a good-night kiss on the check before flooing up to his own room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

Harry's life quickly fell into routine at Hogwarts. He almost always had at least one student in the hospital wing each day with a potions related accident. Potions mishaps weren't as common as they had been while Harry was a student but they were still common. Luckily Harry never had to see either of his children or his godchildren because of potions accidents. He still saw all four of them but it was always for social reasons and never medical. Harry was extremely grateful for that.

Harry continued to spend most evenings telling Lily and Sirius about Draco and about what their lives had been like before the twins were born. They still continued to ask about how Draco died but Harry refused to tell them. He wasn't ready to relive that night again and he also felt that they were too young to know that much evil. Harry wanted to protect them from that part of his past for as long as he could. He knew eventually he'd have to tell them but it wouldn't be when they were only eleven.

About a month after the school year started Harry found himself pacing outside of Severus' office. He'd already been out there for twenty minutes before he got up the courage to finally knock at the door. He need to talk to Severus about something very important that had been bothering him since before the twins were even born. Harry was finally ready to face the issue and he felt that Severus was the only one he could talk to about it. When he opened the door to Severus' office he found the man at his desk drinking brandy.

"Harry, I wasn't expecting to see you. Is everything alright?" Severus asked as he saw who was at his door.

"Could I talk to you about something Sev?" Harry asked. "It's kinda important and you always told me I could talk to you if I ever needed to."

"Of course you can talk to me Harry. Sit down. Can I get you some tea or would you like something stronger?"

"Some brandy would be nice if you can spare it."

"For you always." Severus poured Harry a large glass of brandy. "So what seems to be the trouble Harry?"

"Do you remember back when the twins were two and we were preparing to leave for the mission? The day I ran into Charlie Weasley and got all upset." HArry began as he sipped his drink.

"Yes I remember that day. I could tell you were upset about more then just not knowing what happened to you kids but you weren't ready to talk about it so I let the issue go. Am I correct in assuming that's what you're here to talk to me about?"

"Yeah it is. I'm finally ready to tell you what was really bothering me that day." Harry took a large gulp of his brandy before he continued. "It all started about a week after I found out I was pregnant. I had started to have these dreams about another man that wasn't Draco. At first they were quite innocent but soon they become more and more sexual. I told Draco about the dreams and he told me not to worry about them. He said they were probably just manifestations of some kind of pent up fantasy I had. He told me it was perfectly normal to have dreams about a mystery lover."

"You didn't feel that it was normal did you?"

"After I told Draco about the dreams I accepted his explanation but then about a week after he was murdered the mystery man began to become more real in my mind. Suddenly he had hair and a face. I couldn't make out any of features on his face but I knew it was there. I of course still loved Draco with all my heart and soul but I was also beginning to love my mystery man. I somehow knew back then that he was a real person." Harry stopped again to take another large sip of his drink. "I didn't actually begin to see features on his face until after I woke up from my coma. That's part of why I kept hidden away at my flat cause I realized I knew the man in my dreams in real life and it scared me. I was still entirely in love with Draco and I felt like I'd be betraying him if I let myself fall in love with someone else. Also I didn't want to lose this man from my life cause he was really important to me."

"Why did you think you'd lose this man from your life?"

"I was mostly scared that he would reject my love if I offered it to him so I kept my feelings to myself. Or at least I tried to but then I slowly began to realize that I loved him too much to keep my feelings inside so I ran. I thought if I got away from the man I was in love with I'd be able to forget my love for him and then he'd never be able to hurt me. It didn't work cause almost everything I saw reminded me of him. Eventually I came back with the hopes that I'd find the courage to tell him how I really felt. There were a few times that I almost did tell him how I felt but almost every time I saw him he had other people with him. Finally the day Will was born something snapped in me and I knew I had to find myself and make peace with losing my entire family before I could try and find love again. So I left once more and this time I was gone even longer. I wanted to return to the man I loved but I knew it wouldn't be fair for me to offer this man my heart when part of it still belonged to Draco. I spent countless years trying to figure out what Draco would want me to do. I finally realized that Draco would want me to keep on living my life and allow myself to love again with my entire heart and soul. I will also love Draco but I also need to let someone else into my heart."

"Does this man know how you feel?"

"Not that I know of. I'm pretty sure I've kept my feelings for him hidden but the man has known me since I was eleven years old so he may have figured it out by now."

"Harry, are you willing to tell me this man's name?"

"Could I have some more brandy before I do?"

Severus refilled Harry's glass then sat back to wait for Harry to begin talking again. Harry sipped his brandy fro about ten minutes before he finally found his Gryffindor courage. Take one last big gulp of his Brandy he carried on.

"The man I'm in love with is you Severus." Harry whispered looking Severus straight in the eye. They just sat there staring at each other in silence for nearly ten minutes before Harry's nerves got the best of him. "Would you say something Sev? Anything will do but I need you to say something."

"Wow. I didn't see that one coming. I was almost entirely sure you were going to admit that the man you were in love with was one of the Weasley brothers."

"You know that the Weasleys are like family to me. Yes I love all the Weasley brothers but I could never be _in_ love with any of them. Is that all you have to say to me Sev?"

"I'm sorry Harry you just caught me so off guard. I'm still trying to absorb what you just admitted."

"Well if you'd like me to leave I will. I'd understand if you didn't want to be around me any more." Harry made to get up and leave but Severus quickly came around the desk to Harry's side.

"I don't want you to go anywhere Harry. All I meant before is that I needed a moment to make sure this wasn't all just a dream. I've loved you since the day you graduated. That was the first time I really actually saw you as a man and I realized that you were the most wonderful man in the world. I always thought that you only saw me as your greasy git potions professor who Albus forced you to work with on Order mission so I never told you how I felt. I was so happy when we really became friends cause then at least I could be near you." Severus explained as he held Harry's hands in his own. "When you lost Draco it hurt me so much to see in so sad and heartbroken. I tried everything I could to be there for you and to give you as much of my love as you'd accept. I was always careful not to show you how much a I truly loved you cause I thought I'd loose you. When you ran away the first time I thought I had done something wrong during our mission that had scared you away. I was so happy when you came back but then you wouldn't let me into your life. I thought I had lost you forever when you ran away the second time. I'm still scarred that every morning when I wake up I'll discover you gone again and that this time you won't come back. I've always been content just being near you and being your friend. It's all I ever thought I could be to you and I really don't want to lose you again." Severus finished his speech by kissing Harry with all the love and passion he felt for the younger wizard.

"Would you pinch me so I know this is real?" Harry asked quietly when the kiss ended. Severus smiled and pinched Harry's arm then soothed the spot with a kiss. "I can't believe that this is real."

"Neither can I Harry. Neither can I." Severus then recaptured Harry's lips in another passionate kiss. Slowly then began to explore each other's bodies with their hands. Before either of them realized it they had removed each other's robes and had somehow both ended up in Severus' bed. Neither of them cared how it had happened and continued to remove each other's clothing and continue their explorations. Soon Harry was writhing beneath Severus as the older wizard pounded into him.

They both woke up the next morning in each other's arms. Both heaved a contented sigh when they realized the previous night really hadn't all been a dream. They just lay in each other's arms, just enjoying having the other so near them. Harry was just about to doze back off when their was a knock at Severus' door.

"I'll go see who it is and then send them away." Severus whispered with a kiss to Harry before grabbing his dressing grown and going to the door.

"Have you seen Harry recently? I went to visit him last night but he wasn't in the hospital wing or his room. I went a checked again this morning and he was still wasn't there. Do you think he may have run away again?" Lucius ranted when Severus opened the door. It took him a moment to take in his friend's disheveled look. "Did you just wake up Severus? And what the hell happened to your neck? It's covered in bruises."

"Yes I did just wake up and I'd really like to return to my bed so if you don't mind." Severus tried to shoo Lucius out of the room.

"Aren't you at all worried about Harry?"

"He seemed perfectly fine when I left two minuets ago so no I'm not worried." Lucius' jaw dropped slightly at this.

"Harry's here with you? Why?" Lucius asked before receiving yet another shock. Harry had just stepped out of Severus bedroom looking just as disheveled wearing only a large shirt.

"So good to see you this morning Lucius. Is something wrong?" Harry greeted him. "I thought you said you were going to make whoever was at the door go away Sev. I was getting lonely in bed without you."

"I'm sorry my sweet." Severus apologized and kissed the tip of Harry's nose. "Now Lucius unless there is anything else you need from us we shall be returning to our bed."

"Your bed? Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Lucius screamed.

"Calm down Lucius. We'll talk to you about it later but right now we're going back to bed. We'll be down in the great hall for lunch then we can talk." Severus pushed Lucius out the still open door then closed and locked it. "Now that he's gone what would you like to do my sweet?"

Harry replied to this by shoving Severus against the wall and attaching himself to his lovers lips. Severus responded by lifting Harry off his feet causing the younger wizard to wrap his legs around him. Severus then began to kiss his way down Harry's jaw and down to his throat. He proceeded to cover Harry's neck with marks before moving even lower to Harry's nipples. Harry arched into Severus' talented mouth.

"Oh Sev I want you in me so bad. I want you in me right now." Harry moaned.

"As you wish my sweet." Severus carefully guided Harry on to his hard leaking member and pushed all the way in.

"Oh Sev you feel so good." Harry moaned as he began rocking his hips. Severus grabbed his hips and began to pound into Harry's willing body. They both were screaming their release.

"That was amazing Sev." Harry stated when he regained the use of his brain.

"It was Harry but now I think it's time we thought about returning to the real world. You know that Lucius is probably going crazy wanting to know what's going on." Severus replied as he carefully lowered Harry back to his feet.

"You're probably right. I guess I should return to my room to get dressed." Harry said sadly.

"You can just borrow something of mine. I really don't want you to leave yet." Severus gave Harry a kiss before turning back towards his bedroom. "But first I think we both need a shower."

Harry and Severus took a shower together. It of course took longer then it would have if they had taken separate showers but they didn't really care. After they both were dressed Harry finally noticed all the marks Severus had along his neck. Most of them were hidden beneath his hair but there were a few that were a little more noticeable. Harry then noticed all the marks on his own neck. His neck was almost one giant hickey.

"Well these will sure cause quiet a stir at the staff table today. Will that bother you?" Harry asked.

"Actually I can't wait to see their reactions but if it will make you uncomfortable I can always put glamours over the marks." Severus answered with a smile.

"Don't cover them up, I like them. I just wasn't sure how you felt about them."

"Since you are the one who gave me them I like them and I want the whole world to see that I am yours." Severus sealed this with a passionate kiss. "Now lets get down there and cause a scene."

The two of them walked down to the great hall. Lunch had already began when they took their seats. They both recived odd looks from the rest of the staff as they sat down. It didn't take long for the staff to notice the marks covering Harry's neck. Padma was the first one to comment on his appearance.

"Merlin Harry. You look like you've just been shagged silly. And your neck is covered in hickeys. What happened?"

"Just like you said I was shagged silly and my lover just likes my neck a lot." Harry replied before taking a bite of his salad.

"Would you care to explain where you got these hickeys from Harry?" Lucius asked with a glare towards Severus.

"You already know the answer to that question Lucius." Severus answered turning his head in such a way that all the teachers saw the marks along his neck as well.

"Sweet Merlin. Is that a hickey on your neck Severus?" Professor Flitwick squeaked and Severus just smirked at him in reply.

"Ok I've had enough of this you two. I want answers now." Lucius growled. "Why was Harry in your bedroom this morning wearing only a shirt?"

"He was actually not wearing anything when I left him in my bed to answer the door. Yet since you kept me from him he got impatient and put a shirt on to see what was keeping me." Severus answered. "And Lucius I really don't think that this is an appropriate conversation to be having in the great hall in the middle of lunch. The three of us can discuss this in my office once Harry finishes eating."

"Fine. I'll be waiting for you in your office then." Lucius left the great hall in a huff. Sirius and Lily watched their grandfather leave then both decided to go talk to Harry to find out what happened.

"Oh we're in trouble now. Here come Lily and Sirius." Severus whispered out the side of his mouth to Harry.

"Père? Why did grand-père leave and why did he seem angry?" Sirius asked.

"Your grandfather is just a little upset right now. He couldn't find your father all last night or this morning and it worried him." Severus answered.

"When he found me I had only just woken up and I was a little rude to him. Don't worry. He'll be fine once your uncle Sev and I get a chance to talk to him." Harry added. "Now go finish your lunches."

"I think we should go talk to Lucius now before he tries to destroy my office in his frustration." Severus stated once the twins had returned to their tables. Harry just nodded and they both went up to Severus office.

"I demand to know what's going on." Lucius yelled when Harry and Severus entered the office.

"Sit down Lucius and we'll explain." Severus went and sat down behind his desk while Lucius sat across from him.

"Would you like something to drink Lucius?" Harry offered as he poured himself a glass of brandy.

"I just want some answers from the two of you." Lucius growled.

"Okay then ask your questions and we'll answer them as well a we can." Severus said as he pulled Harry into his lap.

"Was Harry here with you all night Sev?"

"He came to see me in my office at around nine o'clock last night. We spent about an hour talking before moving to the bedroom where we stayed until you showed up this morning."

"Where were you until nine Harry? I came by the hospital wing to see you at eight thirty but you weren't there."

"I spent an hour walking around the school getting the courage to come talk to Sev then I spent another twenty minutes pacing outside the door to his office before coming in. I have a tendency to wander around when I'm nervous about something and last night I was extremely nervous." Harry answered.

"Are either of you willing to tell me what you two talked about last night that Harry was so nervous about?"

"It's kind of complicated but the short of the mater is I was coming to tell Severus that I was in love with him and had been for years. I was nervous because I thought that Sev would reject me."

"You're in love with Severus? For how long?"

"Since the twins were two."

"Do you love Harry as well Severus?"

"Madly. I've been in love with him since he graduated from Hogwarts but I never said anything about it until last night." Severus answered pulling Harry closer to himself.

"What are you guys going to tell the twins? Lily still believes that Draco's gonna come back one day."

"You mean to tell me you've never taken them to his grave? That that's why they are always asking how Draco died cause they don't really think he's dead?" Harry shot up off Severus' lap.

"I'm sorry Harry. It was just so hard for me to go there myself let alone try and take the twins there. I only just realized that Lily thinks Draco is still alive just hiding like you were."

"Lucius I want you to go get the twins. They need to see his grave and then they need to see our memories of that night. I know I'm always saying they are too young but it isn't healthy for Lily to go on believing that Draco will come back."

"Are you sure about this Harry?"

"I'm sure now go get them so we can leave." Lucius got up and left. "I want you to come with us to the grave Sev. I'm going to need you there with me."

"Alright my sweet. I'll meet you, Lucius and the twins down at the front entrance. I've got to inform Filius that we're leaving for a few hours since he's next in line after Lucius for control of the school." Severus gave Harry a quick kiss before rushing from the office. Harry just waited there until Lucius returned with the twins.

"We're going to your daddy's grave then when we get back we're going to show you how he died. I know I said you were too young but some new information has convinced me that you need to know the truth now." Harry explained to the twins as the four of them walked to the entrance hall.

The five of them spent an hour at Draco's grave. Lily seemed to begin to believe that Draco wasn't coming back but Harry knew it would take her seeing the memories before she would truly believe. When they got back to the castle, Severus set up the pensive and placed his and Lucius' memories of the night in to it. Harry then added his memory of when he found out that Draco was dead and his funeral. Once all the memories were in the pensive Harry explained how the pensive worked. The five of them all slipped into the memories.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

Severus felt his dark mark burn. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly two in the morning. As he put on his Death Eater robes he began to develop a bad feeling about the upcoming meeting. When he arrived he realized that his feeling was right cause there in the center of the circle was a bruised and battered Draco Malfoy. Severus could tell that his godson had already withstood multiple cruciatus curses. Severus took his place in the circle to await the inevitable death of his godson.

The memory around them began to fade and shift.

Lucius fought to keep himself in place as he watched Voldemort torture his only son. He had to keep in character or his cover would be blown and then where would the Order be. Yes they'd probably still have Severus as a spy but Voldemort didn't trust Snape as much as he trusted Lucius.

"This is your last chance to redeem yourself traitor. Agree to bring me Harry Potter and I will forgive you." Voldemort hissed at Draco but Draco just stared straight at him in silence. Draco hadn't screamed once through out the endless hours of torture. "So be it. Avada Kedavra" A green light flew from Voldemort's wand and hit Draco who fell over dead.

Lucius finally snapped when Voldemort said the killing curse. He began to throw curses at the Dark Lord. Soon the other Death Eaters began to attack Lucius. After being hit a few times he finally came to his senses and apparated away.

The memory shifted once more.

Severus began to throw every curse he knew at the Death Eaters who were near Draco's body. He had to get his godson's body back to Harry. He didn't care that by doing so he robbed the Order of their last spy in Voldemort's ranks. All Severus cared about was being able to bury his godson's body. He quickly grabbed it and apparated to Harry and Draco's flat. When he arrived it was to find Harry crying and screaming against Lucius' chest.

The memory shifted again.

"_How'd it happen?" Harry whispered against Lucius' chest once he'd calmed down enough to think clearly._

"_Voldemort found out that Draco was a spy. He spent most of the night torturing Draco trying to get him to atone for his treachery. He offered Draco forgiveness in exchange for information on you. Voldemort knew that you and Draco were close and he figured that Draco could bring you to him. Draco just stood their defiantly and didn't say a word. It lasted for hours and still Draco wouldn't speak. He didn't even scream during the tortures. Finally Voldemort got fed up with Draco's defiance so he killed him. I flipped out when that happened and attacked Voldemort." Lucius explained while still holding Harry in his lap._

"_After Lucius attacked Voldemort his own position was revealed and he barely escaped with his life. I stayed behind long enough to get Draco's body." Severus added as he gently laid Draco's body on the couch. "I know I shouldn't have revealed my true loyalties but just couldn't leave by godson's body there to be mutilated and destroyed. He deserves to have a proper burial."_

_Harry wiped a few tears from his face before going over to Draco's body. "Thank you for bringing him back to me. I'm sorry that I've put you both in such danger."_

"_We were in this danger long before you were even conceived Harry. It's not your fault." Lucius came up behind him and wrapped him in a hug. "We all chose our fates except for you. We should be the ones apologizing to you for all this. You never should have had to do this."_

_Harry began to cry again as he leaned back into Lucius' chest. "I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. Everyone I care about seems to get hurt."_

"Shh…It's alright Harry. It's not your fault. None of it is your fault." Lucius whispered over and over to Harry.

Harry and Draco's flat faded around them then they were all standing in a graveyard.

Harry stood between Lucius and Severus. Both of the older wizards were holding Harry on his feet. He wasn't crying but you could see that he had spent a lot of time crying recently. Dumbledore stood over Draco's casket reciting in Lain. Harry had never learn anymore Latin that what he used in spells so he had no idea what Dumbledore was saying.

When Dumbledore finished his reciting, Draco's casket was lowered down into the earth. Harry stepped forward and dropped three rose on to the casket. Two that were only buds and one that had bloomed. Only Severus and Lucius understood the meaning behind the three flowers. They were the only ones still alive that knew Harry was pregnant with twins.

When the five of them exited the pensive they were all crying.

"Now do you understand why I felt you were too young to know the truth?" Harry asked the twins as he held them both against his chest.

"I'm sorry père." Lily sobbed.

"Shh…It's okay baby. You didn't know and I was trying to protect you from ever having to know that kind of evil. It's going to be okay." Harry began to rub both their backs comfortingly.

"Daddy really did die protecting us didn't he?" Sirius whispered.

"He did. He really did."

"Can we go visit Daddy's grave again sometime?" Lily asked once she'd stopped crying.

"We can go to his grave next weekend if you want. Next Sunday is the anniversary of his death so we can go then."

"I don't want to go back to my dorm tonight. Can I stay with you tonight père?"

"You can both stay with me tonight but tomorrow you'll have to go back to your dorms." Harry kissed both the twins on the forehead. "Now it's almost time for dinner so you two should head on down. I want you to eat with your housemates tonight." Lily and Sirius wiped their faces before heading down to dinner. "Would you stay with us as well Sev? I don't think I can handle the nightmares by myself."

"Of course my sweet." Severus wrapped his arms around Harry from behind.

"Why don't you all just stay down in the dungeons with me. There's more then enough room for us all down there and the twins feel at home there." Lucius offered.

"Thank you Lucius." Harry gave him a hug. "We really should get down to dinner."

"We'll go down in a minute my sweet. Lucius could you give us a minute please?" Severus questioned his friend.

"I'll just meet you two down in the great hall." Lucius then left the two lovers alone.

"What is it Sev?" Harry turned around so he was facing Severus.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Today was the first time you were actually seeing what Lucius and I did the night Draco was killed."

"I'll be okay Sev. As long as I have you I'll be okay. Now I'm really hungry so can we go down to dinner?"

"In a minute. I have just one more thing to say." Severus lowered his face to Harry's and kissed him, letting all his love flow into that one kiss. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Sev." The two left the office and went to the great hall. This time they didn't get as many stares from the staff when they walked in. There were a few but Harry and Severus really didn't care. They both just took their seats and ate their dinner in silence.

After dinner Harry returned to the hospital wing. He wanted to change his clothes and get some of his things to take down to Lucius' quarters. Before leaving Harry spelled the doors with an alert spell that would inform him if anyone came in during the night that needed his care. He then made his way to the dungeons. The others were already there waiting for him. They spent the rest of the evening sitting together reading and playing chess.

After the twins went to bed, Harry and Severus retired to the second bedroom. Lucius stayed up for two more hours before giving into his tiredness and going to bed as well. About an hour after Lucius had gone to bed all three of the adults were woken up by screaming. They all rushed into the twins' room to find Lily trashing about in her bed stuck in the midst of a nightmare. Harry carefully woke her up and just held her. She calmed down quickly and fell back to sleep. Harry stayed with her for any hour before returning to bed himself. He'd only been asleep for about ten minutes before Severus woke him from a nightmare. After that they all slept quite peacefully.

The following morning the twins returned to their dorms and Harry and Severus to their own quarters. Harry spent the rest of the day in the hospital wing treating students, most of whom had fallen off their brooms. The hospital wing was so busy that Harry missed both lunch and dinner that day. After dinner Severus came by the hospital wing to bring Harry some food and to check up on him. Harry gladly ate the food and enjoyed finally having an empty hospital wing once more. It wasn't totally empty for long though cause Lily came by about ten minutes after Severus arrived.

"What's wrong baby?" Harry asked her.

"Is there a potion you can give me to keep me from having nightmares tonight?"

"I can give you some dreamless sleep potion if you really need it tonight but it's not something you can take every night. What I suggest you do is talk to your cousin Ginny and see if she wouldn't mind staying with you while you fall asleep. Sometimes it helps to just have someone with you when you fall asleep."

"I guess I'll try that then tonight. If I want the potion tomorrow night can I come get it?"

"Of course baby. Come here." Harry held his arms open to Lily who gladly took the offered hug. "I love you baby and if you ever need anything you can ask me. I'll always be willing to help you if I can. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm gonna head back to Ravenclaw tower now. Night père." Lilly hugged her father one last time before she left. After taking Harry's advice about having someone sit with her until she fell asleep really helped Lily and she didn't have anymore nightmares. Harry was glad that his idea worked for his daughter so well.

Time really began to fly at Hogwarts and before any of them knew it, Christmas break was upon them. Since Severus was the Headmaster and Lucius head of Slytherin house neither of them could really leave the castle for the holidays. Harry also couldn't leave since he couldn't leave the school with out a healer during the break. Anyways the twins were staying at the castle so Harry wanted to stay with them. They were all going to visit the Weasleys on Christmas eve so Harry still would get to see the rest of his family as well.

Two days before Christmas eve, Harry and Severus were sitting together in front of the fire in Severus' room. They were both drinking hot cocoa and just enjoying being together. They'd been doing it a lot lately since the weather had gotten so cold outside. Harry had just finished his cocoa and had gone to get some more when Severus broke their silence.

"Harry, have you ever thought about having more kids?"

"I used to think about it all the time but I haven't thought about it in years. Why do you ask?" Harry sat back down beside Severus.

"I was just wondering since I never heard you say anything about it. I just wanted to know because I love you."

"I love you too Sev and now that you got me thinking about it I can tell you that I wouldn't mind having more kids. What about you Sev? Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"To be honest I never thought I deserved to be happy enough to be in a situation where I could think about having kids. It really wasn't until Lily and Sirius were born that I ever gave it much thought but even then I didn't think I deserved to have kids since I had failed to save my godson and his lover."

"What about now Sev? Would you want to have kids with me?"

"I'd love to have kids with you Harry. I love you and I think that we'd make very beautiful babies together." Severus kissed his temple before pulling Harry against his chest. They both fell asleep like that.

The following day Harry woke up feeling sick to his stomach. Since he woke up well before Severus did he'd gotten his stomach settled before his lover even woke up. Harry continued to feel off for the rest of the day but didn't really let it bother him. When he woke up feeling ill again on Christmas eve, Harry began to worry. He decided to do a few scanning spells on himself to see if he could figure out what was wrong. When he discovered what was wrong with him he fainted right in the middle of the bathroom floor. Severus found him an hour later still unconscious.

When Harry woke up again he found himself laying on a bed in the hospital wing with Poppy Pomfrey fussing over him. Severus had called the first person he could think of to come treat Harry. Once Harry's eyes had finally stopped swimming he addressed the matron.

"Good morning Poppy. Fancy meeting you here. Where's Severus?"

"He's in your office talking to a red haired girl named Lily and a blonde boy named Sirius. They were both very upset to see you and he's trying to calm them down. Now what seems to be the problem Harry? I know you already ran some scans on yourself."

"I want to my kids first. Please have Severus bring them in here." Harry sat up in his bed while Poppy went to get Severus.

"Père." Lily screamed when she saw Harry sitting up in bed. "Oh I was so scared père. I thought we were going to lose you again."

"It's alright baby. I'm fine. I just wasn't feeling well this morning and passed out. I'm fine now and we're still going to the Borrow to see all the Weasleys."

"Are you sure you're okay Harry? It's not like you to pass out for no reason." Severus asked with concern.

"I'm fine Sev and I just need to pay closer attention to what I eat from now on and not skip any of my meals like I did yesterday." Harry took Severus' hand and gave it a squeeze. "I really am fine Sev. Don't worry."

"Harry it's my job to worry about you. I've almost lost you three times I don't want to lose you again."

"Come here Sev." Harry pulled Severus to him and gave him a reassuring kiss before he remembered that the twins were there. They hadn't told the twins yet about their relationship.

"Père? Why'd you just kiss uncle Sev like that?" Sirius asked.

"I guess it's time we told you guys." Harry said with a sigh. "Severus and I are in love and we've been together since the start of October."

"I knew it. Pay up Siri." Lily cried out as she held her hand out to her twin.

"I can't believe you were right Lil. Here's the two galleons I owe you." Sirius handed her two gold galleons.

"Okay tell me what you two were betting on?"

"Well back at the beginning of October. The day that grand-père stormed out of the great hall. I noticed the marks are both your necks and I told Ginny about them. She said that they were hickeys and that people gave them to each other a lot of the time when they make out or shag. Those were her words not mine. So anyways I told Siri about what Ginny said but he didn't believe me so we made a bet over who was right and since I was I won."

"So you've know all this time and never said anything to us?"

"Well I didn't want you to get mad at me if I was wrong so I just decided to wait until you told us. I knew eventually you'd have to tell us if you and uncle Sev were involved."

"Are you both okay with this then?" Harry asked.

"We're fine with it père my only problem is what would we call uncle Sev if you and him ever got married?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know but you've got some time to figure that one out. Now it's getting late and I'm getting hungry so lets get out of the hospital wing." Harry began to stand but Poppy held him down on the bed.

"Not so fast Mr. Potter. I still want to know what you found out when you ran a scan upon yourself before passing out?" Poppy demanded.

"I found out something that is to remain in the family at least until after Christmas. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to eat before my stomach rebels against me again." Harry got out of the bed and left the hospital wing. The twins quickly followed him out.

"What do you thinks wrong with him Poppy?" Severus asked.

"I have my suspicions Severus but I'm not going to tell you cause if I'm right Harry would kill me for telling you before he has the chance. All I ask is that you call me after he tells you. I'll probably see you again in a few days. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." Poppy walked out of the hospital wing leaving behind a very confused Headmaster.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Christmas eve at the Borrow was enjoyable. It was the first time that most of the Weasleys were meeting Lily and Sirius. Only Molly and Charlie already knew them, but Molly had never know that they were really Harry's twins. The twins were quickly welcomed into the family as was Lucius because he was their grandfather. The twins' had the most fun talking to their cousin Ami since all three of them spoke fluent French. Harry would smile every time he heard them talking together in French. He'd never learned the language but it always made him happy.

Harry enjoyed getting to spend time with his youngest godchildren, Elizabeth and Mitchell. He hadn't seen them since they were born and they were both growing so quickly. They were already almost four months old and were getting so big. Severus spent most of the evening watching Harry play with the babies. He could see on Harry's face how much he loved his two littlest godchildren. Severus also realized how badly Harry wanted to have a baby even if the younger wizard wouldn't ever say so. He decided that it was time for him to seriously discuss having a baby with Harry.

Lucius spent half the evening watching his grandchildren interact with their cousins and the other half watching Harry with the youngest two Weasleys. He quickly realized that Harry wanted to have a baby and when he saw Severus watching Harry with the babies he realized that his friend wanted the same thing. Lucius was really happy that they had finally found each other. Part of him even felt that had Draco lived through the war that Harry and Severus probably would have still gotten together.

Just before midnight they finally left the Borrow. Lily and Sirius went with Lucius down to his quarters while Harry and Severus went to their own. Harry was feeling really tired from everything that had happened that day and feel straight to sleep. Severus wasn't quite as tired so he decided to spend some time in his lab. He'd been working on a new potion for the past month that was a male fertility potion. Since most male wizards have trouble naturally conceiving children, Severus was working on a potion that would make them more fertile. He'd finally perfected the potion a few days prior, which is why he brought up the topic of children with Harry. Severus decided to brew a batch of the potion to have incase Harry decided he wanted to try it.

While he was brewing the potion Severus got distracted for a moment and the entire thing exploded all over him. He quickly cleaned up the mess in his lab then went to take a shower. When he finally got all the potion out of his hair, he finally got into bed and went to sleep. The next morning Severus woke to find the bed empty. He quickly discovered why it was empty when he heard Harry throwing up in the bathroom.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you yet Harry?" Severus asked as he pressed a damp cloth to Harry's forehead.

"Could you bring me the neon green potion from the cabinet please?" Harry rasped. Severus went and got the requested potion. "Thanks." Harry dumped a small amount into his mouth then spit it out.

"What kind of potion is this stuff?" Severus asked as he smelled it.

"It's a kind of mouth rinse." Harry answered before downing a large glass of water. "That's much better. Is it time for breakfast yet or should I call Dobby for a snack?"

"We can go down to breakfast once you put some clothes on. As much as I'm sure people would love to see the great Harry Potter in just his boxers, I'd prefer that you actually wear real clothes."

"You are so adorable sometimes Sev." Harry kissed the tip of his nose as he walked out of the bathroom. He quickly put his clothes on then waited for Sev to get dressed as well.

They both went down to the great hall for breakfast. Since only a tiny hand full of students had stayed at the castle for Christmas, they were all at one table. Most of the castles occupants were already seated at the table when Harry and Severus arrived. They both sat down beside Lucius and the twins. After the five of them finished eating they all went down to Lucius' room to open presents. Harry had told Dobby to make sure all of his and Severus' gifts were taken to Lucius' room.

The twins quickly made their way through all their gifts. They both received Weasley sweaters from Molly, along with matching knitted socks in their own house colors. Severus gave them candy, Lucius gave them each their own chess sets and Harry had gotten them both racing brooms. Technically they weren't supposed to have their own brooms as first years but Harry didn't care.

Harry took his time open his gifts. He of course received his Weasley sweater and socks along with some home made sweets from Molly. Ron and Hermione sent him books, Will and Sara both sent him hand made ornaments that they'd made in school, Remus, Elizabeth and Mitchell sent him (via their parents of course) a photo album filled with pictures of the three of them. The rest of the Weasleys all sent him sweets but Harry decided to throw out all the one's that Fred and George sent him. Lucius gave him a nice set of medi-robes that said Healer Potter on them. Lily and Sirius gave Harry a photo album that had pictures of them from birth until their first day at Hogwarts.

Lucius and Severus received basically the same things. Molly sent home made sweets to both of them, Harry gave both of them portraits he'd painted while he'd been off traveling the world and the twins gave both of them photo albums filled with pictures of the twins that Colin Creevey had taken over the past four years. It was a fairly straight forward simple family Christmas.

After they got all the wrapping picked up the twins decided to take their new brooms out for a fly. Lucius went with them to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. Severus and Harry returned to their quarters cause Harry wanted to lie down for a while. Severus thought he'd get some work done in his lab while Harry rested. When he went into their room to check on Harry, he found the younger wizard lying in the middle of the bed totally naked save for a bow that was wrapped around his engorged member.

"What's this all about Harry?" Severus asked in a silky voice.

"Well I couldn't very well give you your real present in front of my kids." Harry replied as he began to finger himself.

Severus growled deep in his throat as he watched Harry finger himself. He knew that Harry was doing it just to tease him and by was it working. Severus let out another growl before launching himself onto Harry. He began to nip and suck on every point that he knew would make Harry squirm. Soon Harry was reduced to a moaning mass of flesh that just wanted to be pounded into the bed beneath him. Severus of course had other plans and suddenly switched their positions. Harry moaned when Severus suddenly changed their positions. His moans became more intense when Severus handed him the bottle of lube.

"Severus are you actually asking me to top?" Harry moaned.

"Yes I am Harry. For once I'd like to feel you pounding me into the mattress." Severus replied before attaching himself to Harry's neck.

Harry slicked up his fingers and began to prepare Severus. He didn't spend as much time as he normally would have preparing him before Severus was demanding to me fucked already. When he heard Severus ask to be fucked he almost lost it but then regained his control and slid into Severus in one fast movement. He had to give himself a moment to regain his control again before he began pounding Severus into the mattress, just like he'd asked for. Neither of them lasted long before they were screaming each other's names as they came together.

"That was amazing." Severus gasped out as Harry collapsed beside him on their bed.

"Yes it was. It was almost as amazing as the day we conceived our twins." Harry whispered.

Severus suddenly shot up and looked down at Harry who was laying beside him with a huge grin on his face. "Would you care to repeat that for me Harry? I'm not sure I heard you right. Did you say that this 'was almost as amazing as the day we conceived our twins'?"

"That's exactly what I said Sev. I'm a little over two and a half months pregnant and it's twins. I just found out yesterday." Harry replied, grinning like a madman.

"You're really pregnant?" Harry nodded. "With twins?" Harry nodded again. "We're gonna have twins? I'm gonna be a father?"

"Yes you are Sev. I actually find it really funny that the day after you bring up the subject of having kids I start to get morning sickness."

"Oh Harry. I love you so much." Severus pulled Harry to him in an intense kiss.

"I love you too Sev." Harry replied once the kiss ended and he had caught his breath. "Now all this excitement has made me really hungry. Is it time for lunch yet?"

"Not quite my sweet but I'll call one of the house elves to bring you something if you'd like. Would you like me to do that?"

"I want some ice cream. Can you ask them to bring me ice cream?"

"Sure Harry. Do you want anything else or just the ice cream?"

"Just the ice cream. Dobby knows what kind I like so call him. I'm going to take a quick shower so you don't have to put a rush on the ice cream order." Harry got off the bed and went into the bathroom.

Severus soon heard the shower running and decided to join his lover. Harry smile when Severus stepped into the shower with him. They both ended up getting distracted with each other, like they always did when they showered together, that their short shower suddenly turned into an hour long one. When they finally got themselves clean and out of the shower it was actually time for lunch. They both got dressed then went to the great hall.

"How nice of you two to join us. Did you have a nice nap Harry?" Lucius teased them as they sat down beside him.

"Oh it was amazing Luc. Simply amazing." Harry grinned at him then began to fill his plate with food.

"My Harry, you've developed quite an appetite, one might think you were…." Lucius began then stopped when he saw the matching grins on Harry and Severus' faces. "Are you really?" Harry nodded. "Oh congratulations. How far along are you?"

"He's a little over two and a half months. But here the best part Luc. He's having twins." Severus answered for Harry since the younger man's mouth was full of food.

"You're joking right?"

"It's no joke Luc. I'm gonna have twins. Again." Harry stated once he had swallowed.

"What's going on père? Why are you and uncle Sev grinning? Uncle Sev never grins." Lily asked as she and Sirius walked in.

"I'm pregnant and it's twins." Harry told them.

"Really? I'm going to be a big sister?"

"Yep in about six and a half months."

"Oh père, I'm so happy for you and uncle Sev." Lily gave Harry a hug then sat down on the other side of Lucius.

"So how much longer do we have until we have to figure out what to call uncle Sev?" Sirius whispered as he gave his father a hug.

"I'd say at least until after the twins are born." Severus answered as he slid an open ring box in front of Harry. "That is if your father will have me. Harry James Potter will you marry me?"

Harry nearly fainted when he saw the ring and it took him a moment to realize what Severus was asking. All he could do was nod his head as he began to cry. Severus took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Harry's left hand. The moment the ring touched Harry's finger an identical ring appeared on Severus' left hand. Everyone at the table gasped. They all knew exactly what the ring appearing on Severus' hand meant.

"Oh sweet Merlin. We're soul mates." Harry whispered in shock. Everyone around them just continued to stare at the pair until Harry was overcome by all the excitement and fainted.

"I'm gonna carry him up to our room. Would you call Poppy and ask her to come by the castle to check on Harry?" Severus said to Lucius as he lifted his unconscious fiancée into his arms.

"What happened this time Severus?" Poppy asked as she walked into the room.

"Well I asked him to marry me while we were eating lunch in the great hall and then well." Severus held up his left hand.

"Merlin. No wonder the poor boy fainted. Anything else I should know Severus before I treat him?"

"He's pregnant and it's twins."

"I figured as much. Well the pregnant part at least. Twins are really rare in male pregnancies. I guess I'll do a few scans then I think we should just let him sleep the shock off." Poppy began to run her scans but stopped when you noticed an odd glow coming from beside her.

"What's wrong Poppy? Is Harry gonna be okay?"

"Severus I'm sorry but I have to ask you this. Are you always the dominate one in your sexual relationship with Harry?"

"I've only bottomed once and that was this morning why?"

"Could you step into the other room for a moment so I can run a scan on you as well?" Severus nodded in confusion as he sat down on his couch. Poppy began to run basic diagnostic scans on Severus before you found the odd glow again. "Sweet Merlin. How is this even possible." Poppy whispered to herself. "I need to finish scanning Harry. You should stay right here until I'm done." Poppy returned to Harry and finished her scans. When she returned to the living room she looked very pale.

"What's going on Poppy? Is something wrong with me? Is something wrong with Harry?" Severus asked, beginning to get scared.

"Nothing is wrong with either of you. It's just that you're pregnant. Only a few hours but you are indeed pregnant. Also Harry read his scan wrong before. He's not having twins, he's having triplets." Poppy collapsed into the chair beside the couch.

"Merlin we are so screwed." Severus became extremely pale.

Lucius came by about an hour later to make sure that Harry was alright only to find Severus and Poppy staring into space and extremely pale. Lucius began to panic and ran into the bedroom to check on Harry. He gave a sigh of relief when he was Harry sitting up in bed eating ice cream.

"Can you get at least one of them to tell you what's going on? They're starting to scare me being so quiet." Harry requested with a smile.

"Sure Harry. How are you feeling?"

"Mostly I feel okay but there's this part of me, which strangely sounds like Sev, that keeps saying we're screwed. I don't know why but I have a feeling that one of them knows." Harry motioned to the living room with his spoon.

"I'll figure out what's going on. You just finish your ice cream." Lucius went back into the living room and over to Severus. "Severus. What's going on? You're starting to scare Harry with all this silence."

"I'm pregnant." Severus answered.

"How?"

"Male fertility potion exploded on me last night then I let Harry top this morning. I didn't realize I'd swallowed any of the potion."

"Does Harry know yet?"

"There's more Luc. Harry's not having twins, he's having triplets. We are so screwed."

"I'm what?" Harry yelled from the bedroom door.

"Triplets my dear. You're having triplets." Poppy answered. "You misread your results yesterday cause you missed one of the babies. There's three of them not two."

Harry turned really pale before he fainted. Luckily for him Lucius caught him before he hit the floor. "I think we should make sure he's laying down when we tell him about Severus."

"I agree. Severus you really should be with Harry right now. He needs you with him to help him cope with everything. Go to him Severus." Poppy lead Severus from the couch into his bedroom where he collapsed beside Harry. "I need to get some supplies from the hospital wing. Would you keep an eye on them while I'm gone Lucius?"

"Sure Poppy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

It took three days for Harry and Severus to finally recover from their shock. While they were both still recovering Lucius took over control of the school and Poppy took care of the hospital wing. Once they had finally gotten over their shock they were both quite happy. Severus was finally able to go to his lab and brew some morning sickness potion for Harry. Harry returned to his hospital wing and sent Poppy home.

Poppy didn't stay away from Hogwarts for long though. About a week after the term restarted, Harry passed out while treating one of the students. Poppy returned immediately and treated Harry once more. This time she was finally able to pinpoint what was making Harry pass out all the time. She knew she had to do something or else Harry would fall into a coma once more. Poppy decided to return to her previous job as the school's medi-witch and let Harry take the rest of the year off.

"But why are you taking over my job Poppy?" Harry asked when Poppy told him what she was going to do.

"Harry what do you know about male pregnancy?"

"I know that it is very rare and that the male's magic creates a type of womb for the baby until it's born."

"Exactly Harry. Most men when they get pregnant only every care one child at a time so there isn't that much of a strain on their magic until the last two months. In your case though you're carrying three babies at the same time so they are all feeding on your magic at once. Yes you are a very powerful wizard Harry and because of that you can conceive multiples so easily but when you defeated Voldemort you lost some of your magic. I believe that you keep passing out all the time when you're doing magic cause it's to much of a strain on your body. You won't be able to use magic until after the triplets are born or you may fall into another coma."

"Will this have any effect on Severus as well?" Harry asked looking at his ring.

"Severus may feel a little bit more strain on his magic then most do but he should be fine. I would suggest that he restrain from using his magic once he reaches his sixth month of pregnancy." Poppy explained. "Also I wouldn't suggest you two bonding until after both your pregnancies are over."

"I think we can handle that." Severus replied as he entered the hospital wing. "How you feeling baby?"

"I'm okay but I did just lose my job for the rest of the year. The babies are too much of a strain on my magic for me to continue using it. I'm not aloud to do any magic until after they are born." Harry answered.

"That's fine my sweet. I'll take care of you so you won't have any need to use your magic." Severus kissed his forehead then turned back to Poppy. "Is there anything else I should know to help keep him and the babies safe?"

"He'll need to start taking these three potions everyday until the babies are born." Poppy handed Severus a list of potions. "Also you should limit the amount of magic you use just to be safe. I'm not really sure how you'll both be effect by your soul bond. Usually people's magic's aren't connected until after they are bonded but Harry has always been different so who knows."

"Alright. Is he okay to return to our rooms now?"

"Yes just make sure he takes it easy for the next few days while he recovers his magic."

"I will Poppy. I take it you're returning to us for the remainder of the year?"

"I'll stay until you find a suitable replacement for Harry."

"Thank you Poppy." Severus lifted Harry off the hospital bed and carried him up to their room.

Harry recovered well from his last fainting spell and soon fell into a life without using magic. It wasn't easy at first but he adjusted quickly. Harry began spending nearly all his time reading in Severus' office. He only left for meals, to sleep or when their was a quidditch match. Harry never missed a single game, even when he was nearly eight months pregnant and could barely walk.

When the End-of-Year Feast finally rolled around Harry was almost nine months pregnant and Severus was six months. The feast had just began when Harry first started to have contractions. Severus and Lucius spent most of the meal watching Harry try to hide them. Just after the dessert appeared on the tables, Severus decided he'd had enough of watching Harry masking his contractions and pulled the younger wizard from his seat. Both he and Lucius then took Harry to the hospital wing. Once they'd gotten Harry settled onto a bed, Lucius went to get Poppy.

"I'm sorry Sev. I didn't want to ruin the feast." Harry said quietly.

"You didn't ruin anything Harry." Severus whispered as he kissed Harry's forehead.

"How far apart are the contractions Harry?" Poppy asked as she walked in.

"About five minutes." Lucius and Severus both answered at the same time.

"Why didn't you come get me sooner?"

"I didn't want to disrupt the feast." Harry replied.

"Silly boy." Poppy scolded as she began to get everything ready to deliver Harry's babies. "Lucius, you'll need to wait outside. I'd suggest going to retrieve your grandchildren while you wait. I'm sure they'll want to see the babies as soon as possible."

"Try not to be too hard on Sev during the delivery Harry. I'll see you after the babies are born." Lucius gave Harry a hug before leaving to retrieve Lily and Sirius.

"Drink this Harry. It should help with the pain." Poppy handed him a vile of potion.

"No. I didn't take any painkillers when I had the twins I'm not going to take any this time either." Harry stated as he gave the potion back.

"Alright but you can't change your mind once we start. Are you sure about this Harry?"

"I'm sure." Harry growled as another contraction hit.

"They're getting closer together. It's only been two minutes since the last one. We're almost ready to start so just try to relax while you still can Harry." Poppy then left to retrieve the last of what she needed.

Ten minutes later Harry was ready to start pushing. He spent almost twenty minutes pushing before they began to see any sign of the first baby. Poppy gasped when she saw the baby since instead of coming out head first, the baby was coming feet first.

"You gonna have to push extra hard Harry. It seems the baby wants to come into the world feet first. Severus help Harry push." Poppy instructed as she took hold of the baby's feet. When the next contraction hit, Severus helped Harry push as hard as possible. "You're doing great Harry. She's almost out just don't stop pushing." A moment later the baby was out and started to scream.

"Harry it's a girl. We have a little girl." Severus whispered.

"I'm going to clean her up then it'll be time to start pushing again." Poppy went over to the table she'd set up and quickly got the little girl cleaned up and wrapped into a blanket. She then weighed and measured the little girl before placing her into the waiting cradle.

"Alright Harry. I'm going to do a quick scan to see if the other two are facing the right direction before you start pushing again." Poppy quickly scanned Harry and smiled. "The other two are both in the right position so you can push with the next contraction."

The second baby came five minutes later and was another girl. Severus was almost beside himself with glee when he saw his second daughter. Poppy cleaned her as well and took all her stats before placing her in the cradle with her sister. Harry's last baby decided to be difficult so it took nearly twenty minutes for the last baby to be delivered. The last baby was also a girl. Harry and Severus were both in shock that all three of the babies were girls.

"Do you two want to hold your daughters?" Poppy asked as she rolled the cradle over to the bed. When both men nodded she handed two of the babies to Harry and the third one to Severus.

"They're so beautiful. I can't believe we have three girls." Severus whispered as he gently caressed his daughter's dark black hair.

"They are beautiful. Just like you said they would be the first time we ever talked about having kids." Harry replied quietly. "Have you thought up any names for them yet Sev?"

"I came up with one a while back. What do you think of the name Briana?"

"That's a wonderful name." Harry looked down at the two girls in his arms. As one of the girls opened her eyes Harry smiled. "Hello Briana."

"Did you come up with any names Harry?"

"Nirvana." Harry replied.

"I love it." Severus leaned over and kissed the still unnamed baby in Harry's arms. "I guess your name will be Nirvana little one." Nirvana opened her eyes and smiled when Severus addressed her then went back to sleep.

"I think she likes it as well. So that only leave our little girl you're holding to be named." Harry looked up at his still unnamed daughter.

"I think we should ask the twins what they think. I hear them waiting outside so I'll go let them in." Severus went over to the door to let the twins in. "Lily, Sirius do you want to come in and meet your baby sisters?" Lily and Sirius both nodded and went into the wing to see Harry and the babies.

"Do you guys want to hold your sisters?" Harry asked as Lily and Sirius sat down beside his bed. They both nodded so Harry handed Briana to Lily and Nirvana to Sirius.

"What are their names?" Lucius asked.

"Well Lily has Briana and Sirius has Nirvana. We haven't picked a name for our third daughter yet. Lily, Sirius we want you two to pick her name." Severus answered.

"How about the name Keira?" Sirius suggested.

"That's perfect." Harry stated with a yawn. "I'm tired now so if you guys don't mind I think I'll go to sleep now."

"Rest my sweet. We'll still be here when you wake up." Severus whispered and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Lily, Sirius it's time for you two to return to your dorms. You'll see your sisters in the morning." Lucius whispered once Harry had fallen asleep.

"Yes grand-père." They both said as they carefully placed their sisters into the cradle.

Lucius went over to the cradle and looked closely at the three black haired girls asleep inside. "How can you tell them apart Severus?"

"It's a lot easier when their eyes are open but I also can just tell." Severus answered.

"So tell me how to tell them apart when their eyes are open."

"Briana's eyes are a vivid emerald green like Harry's, Nirvana's are black like mine and currently Keira's eyes are blue but they probably won't change much when she gets older." Severus replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry was released from the hospital wing the morning after the triplets were born. He returned to his and Severus' room. When he arrived he found that the castle had already added a nursery to the room. Severus wasn't there when Harry got there because he was seeing the students off to the carriages. Harry was alone with the triplets but luckily the three girls were all asleep. Harry took advantage of the girls being asleep to take a shower. He left Dobby in charge of watching over the sleeping girls. Severus returned to their rooms just after Harry had gotten into his shower.

"Dobby, where's Harry?" Severus asked when he saw the house elf watching the triplets.

"Master Harry is taking a shower while Dobby watches his babies."

"I can take care of them. You can return to your work now Dobby."

"Yes sir." Dobby bowed and left with a soft crack.

"Good morning my angels." Severus whispered as he stood over his just waking daughters. "Are you hungry? I see that you daddy left some bottles for you." Severus heated the three bottles and then found a way to balance all three of the girls on his lap while they ate.

"Oh their up. Do you need me to take one of them Sev?" Harry said as he walked back into the bedroom.

"You can take Keira."

Harry picked up Keira and finished feeding her the bottle. He then burped her and put her back into the cradle so he could help Severus burp the other two girls. Once all three girls were burped they needed to be changed. When the triplets were finally happy, Harry put them into a magic swing. The three girls all fell back to sleep when it began to slowly move back a forth.

"Did the twins take the train back to London with their friends or did they stay here?" Harry asked as he sat down with Severus.

"They're downstairs with Lucius helping him finish packing. Harry I've been meaning to ask you. Where do you want to live?"

"I don't care where we live in the summer as long as I'm with you."

"Actually I'm not talking about just the summer. I want to know you'd like to live permanently."

"What's going on Sev? Don't you want to live with me? Why would I find someplace to live permanently while you're at the castle?" Harry began to cry.

"Calm down Harry. I'm not leaving you and I'm not suggest that we live in separate places. I want to know where you want our entire family to live? I'm not the Headmaster of Hogwarts anymore so I won't be living at the castle once we find our own place."

"What? Why?"

"Harry since there's no way you'd be returning as the school's healer for at least three or four more years I gave the headmaster position to Lucius. I couldn't stand the thought of you having to take care of four infants all by yourself so I knew I had to give up my job at the castle. I'll probably just start my own potions business out of our home once the babies are a little older." Severus explained before pulling Harry close and kissing him. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Harry got up and went to the door. When he opened it he found Lily and Sirius on the other side with their trunks. "Come on in guys. The triplets are sleeping so try to be quiet."

Lily and Severus carried their stuff in then sat down with Severus. Harry joined them a minute later. They all sat in silence for a while before Lily finally broke the silence.

"Grand-père said that he's going to be Headmaster next year. Where are you going uncle Sev?"

"Well I gave your grandfather the position so that I can stay home and help your father raise the babies. I have no clue where were going to live yet since your father hasn't told me where he want to live."

"Père, are we going to live with you and uncle Sev or are we going to live with grand-père?" Sirius asked.

"I'd love for you to live with me but if you'd rather live with your grandfather I'll understand." Harry answered before smiling. "I have an idea. You and Lily can stay with your grandfather for the summer then when Sev and I have found a place you can either come to live with us or stay with your grandfather. Does that sound like a good plan?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea Harry. It'll give you and Sev some time to find a place without having to worry about Lily and Sirius." Lucius stated from the doorway. He'd just entered the room in time to hear Harry's idea. "What do you guys think about your father's idea?"

"I like the idea. Will we be going to the villa?" Lily said.

"Yes my angel we will be. We won't be leaving for another week so you'll both have time to spend with your baby sisters."

The twins remained at the castle for a week just as Lucius said they would before leaving for the villa. The day after the twins left Severus began searching for a house for him and Harry to live in with their family. He found three places that he liked after a week of looking and took Harry to see them all. The first places was really nice but not really what Harry wanted. The second was better but still not where Harry wanted to live. Luckily the third house was perfect in Harry's opinion. It was a beautiful two story house out in the country near the coast. The house also had a huge yard and a small forest behind it. There were five bedrooms in the house so there was more then enough space for the whole family. Harry loved it so much that Severus filled out all the paperwork on the spot and they bought it.

It took them a week to move themselves out of the castle and get everything settled into the new house. The triplets didn't take the move well for the first few days but they soon got used to the new house and seemed quite happy. On Harry's birthday, a week after they had gotten settled into their house, they had a party and invited all the Weasleys, Lucius and the twins to see the house. It was the first time any of the Weasleys were seeing the triplets and they were all excited to meet the newest additions to the family. The triplets all quickly took to their redheaded relatives and spent nearly the entire time laughing except when they were hungry or wet. Harry was so glad that his girls fit into the Weasley family so well and could only hope that his and Severus' son would fit in just as well. They hadn't actually been told that Severus was having a boy but they both felt that he was.

After Harry's birthday life at their house settled into a happy routine. Two weeks before the twins would be starting their second year at Hogwarts they moved in with Harry, Severus and the triplets. They had decided they wanted to spend some time with their baby sisters before going back to school. Harry was so happy to have his two eldest children back with him again. He'd really missed them the entire time they'd been in France with Lucius. Harry spent nearly every minute he could with Lily and Sirius before they would be leaving to go back to school.

The day after the twins left for school, Severus went into labor. Harry made a quick call to Poppy and Molly Weasley. Molly came over immediately after Harry called her to watch the triplet. After she got there Harry and Severus flooed to Hogwarts. Since Poppy was still the school healer and also Severus' medi-witch, Severus would be giving birth at Hogwarts instead of at St. Mungo's. Harry was glad that Severus would be giving birth at Hogwarts cause that meant that Lily and Sirius could see their baby brother. Harry was still convinced that Severus would be having a boy and the twins agreed. Sirius was hopping the most that Severus would have a boy so that he wouldn't so out numbered by his sisters.

"Come on push Severus. I can see the baby's head now. You're almost there." Poppy couched Severus after he'd been in labor for five hours.

"Come on Sev. You can do it." Harry added as he helped Severus push through the next contraction.

"The shoulders are almost out Severus. You'll probably only need to give me one more big push." Severus began pushing again and let out a scream just as his son did. "Congratulations. It's a boy." Poppy quickly cleaned the boy up and handed him to his fathers. Severus was reaching up to take his son from Harry he was hit suddenly with another contraction.

"What the hell is going on Poppy? I already had the baby." Severus screamed.

"Calm down Severus and let me run a scan to see what's going on." Poppy said as soothingly as she could. "Merlin. There's another one. Come on Severus you've got to push again." Severus began pushing and five minutes later was holding his twin sons.

"How did you miss the fact that I was carrying twins?" Severus snapped.

"I never did a complete scan of you after that first time and at that point it was too soon to tell you were gonna have twins. I'm so sorry that I missed this Severus." Poppy explained trying to make sure that Severus wasn't upset with her.

"Calm down Poppy. I'm not mad just extremely shocked. Well I guess it's a really good thing we got such a large house with so much space."

"Too true. So now that we know there are two what should we name them?" Harry asked gently taking one of his sons from Severus.

"Well since we were originally going to name our son Godric Salazar, why don't we just name one of them Godric and the other one Salazar."

"I like that. Our little red haired son shall be Godric and our raven haired son will be Salazar." Harry gave Salazar, whom he was holding a kiss before returning his attention to Severus once more. "Now we've been putting this off since the triplets were born and I think it'' time we made a decision. What do we want their surname to be?"

"I really don't care Harry so you just decided and we'll make it official." Severus tried to stifle his yawn as he answered.

"Alright. Their surname will be Snape then. I think it works better with their names then Potter does. Now rest my love. You've had a hard day. We'll be here when you wake up." Harry gave him a gentle kiss before taking Godric. "Poppy would you be able to watch Godric and Salazar while I go inform Molly about them?"

"Of course Harry. Also you may want to inform the Headmaster about your newest additions as well." Poppy took the two sleeping boys from Harry.

Harry decided that it would be a better idea to tell Lucius the news in person, so he went up to the Headmaster's office. Luckily for him Lucius was just on his way into his office when Harry arrived so he had no need to fight with the gargoyle to get in. Lucius was surprised when he heard his name being called and even more surprised when he saw who was calling him.

"What are you doing at the castle Harry? Did Severus go into labor?" Lucius asked when Harry finally reached him.

"Could we go into your office? You'll probably want to be sitting when I answer your questions." Lucius nodded and led Harry into the office.

"So answer my questions now. I'm sitting and I'm ready to listen."

"Severus went into labor about five and a half hours. He's resting now while Poppy watches the babies. They are absolutely adorable. Godric has red hair like Lily while Salazar has raven black hair like the triplets. I haven't seen their eyes yet so I can't tell you what color they are." Harry rambled leaving Lucius staring at him in shock.

"Are you telling me that Severus had twins?" Harry nodded. "Did you know he was pregnant with twins?" Harry shook his head. "Do Lily and Sirius know about their new baby brothers yet?"

"You were the first one I came to see. I've got to call Molly so she can bring the triplets here to meet their new brothers. Would you mind tracking down Lily and Sirius for me?" Harry got up and went to the fire without waiting for Lucius' answer. "The Borrow." Harry called into the flames as he threw in the floo powder.

"Oh Harry. How is Severus? Has he had the baby yet?" Molly greeted him when his head appeared.

"Severus is fine and resting right now as are our two baby boys, Godric and Salazar. Would you mind bringing the triplets by the castle so they can meet their new brothers?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Shall I meet you at the hospital wing?"

"That'd be great mum. I'll see you soon." Harry ended the connection and went back to the hospital wing. Severus was still asleep but his two sons had decided to wake up. Poppy was feeding them when he arrived.

"Oh good you're here. I've got a student I need to go check on but these two were hungry and I didn't want them to wake Severus." Poppy whispered as she carefully shifted the two boys over to their father.

"Go take care of your student. I'll be fine by myself with them." Harry assured the medi-witch then looked down at his sons. Since they were both awake he finally got to see their eyes which were both a dark green. The perfect mix of both of their fathers' eyes.

"Can we come in Harry?" Lucius asked as he stuck his head through the doorway. Harry nodded so Lucius, Lily and Sirius came in.

"Come meet your baby brothers guys." Harry whispered to Sirius and Lily. "They just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Their eyes are so cool." Sirius stated as he looked at his two brothers.

"Can we hold them père?" Lily asked as she sat down beside Severus' bed.

"Sure baby." Harry handed Godric to her. "His name is Godric. Would you like to hold Salazar, Sirius?"

"Alright." He sat down beside his sister then took his baby brother from his father.

"Grandma Weasley will be here soon with your sisters." Harry told them just as Molly and Arthur walked in with the triplet. Harry went and greeted them both. "Mum, Dad. Thank you for taking the girls earlier."

"It's always a pleasure to see our grandbabies." Molly stated. "Now where are my grandsons?"

"We've got them Grandma." Lily replied.

"Oh Harry dear they are just perfect. Now let me guess. Lily has Godric and Sirius has Salazar?"

"Yep. Lily, Siri let your grandparents hold your brothers for a little bit." Harry stated and took his three daughters from his pseudo-parents.

Molly and Arthur stayed at Hogwarts visiting with their grandchildren for two hours before returning back to the Borrow. Lily and Sirius had to return to their dorms after that so they left as well. Lucius remained in the hospital wing with Harry and the five Snape babies. Severus slept through all the visitors so he woke up in a fairly good mood. After downing a bunch of potions from Poppy, he was released to take his babies home. Lucius helped them get all five children back to their house before returning to the castle.

Harry and Severus spent a week trying to take care of their five babies themselves before they called Molly and she agreed to come and help them take care of the babies. Molly loved all the time she got to spends with her five grandbabies. Harry and Severus enjoyed having Molly around to help them cause it made it so much easier. They quickly fell into a routine and by the time Christmas rolled around Molly was only coming around the house three days a week to help with the babies.

On Christmas Eve Harry and Severus had their bonding ceremony. They held it at Hogwarts sine it was the first place either of them had ever really called home. All the Weasleys as well as most of Harry's old schoolmates and Dumbledore were all in attendance. Lucius presided over the ceremony since he was Headmaster of Hogwarts and the ceremony was on the school grounds. After the ceremony Harry and Severus left on their honeymoon to Montreal in Canada. They left the babies with their Grandma and Grandpa Weasley so that they could at least experience a real Weasley Christmas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Three years later

"Harry. Come on. Lily and Sirius are going to miss the train if we don't leave now." Severus called up the stairs to his husband.

"I'm come as fast as I can Sev. You know how hard it is for me to walk right now." Harry replied as he came into view at the top of the stairs. He was obviously six months pregnant and had a black haired girl on each hip. One had green eyes and one had blue. Harry still couldn't understand where the blue eyes came from. He set the two girls down so they could walk down the stairs themselves. They both ran down the stairs into their daddy's arms.

"Here are my last two angels. Nirvana is waiting for you two in the kitchen." Severus gave each girl a kiss then sent them off to meet their sister. "Are Godric and Salazar still refusing to come down?"

"Yeah. They're hiding in their room and say they're not coming with us. Could you go reason with them?"

"Sure." Severus gave his husband a kiss before running up the stairs and into Godric and Salazar's room. "Godric and Salazar Snape you get out here right this minute or you'll have to wear your sisters clothes to school for the rest of the year." Both boys shoot out from under their bed. "That's better. Now it's time to go and you two have to come. You're only three and that is way too young to be home alone. Now go down to the kitchen where your father and siblings are waiting." Godric and Salazar quickly ran from the room. Severus then went into the next room to get the two year old twins.

"Upie daddy." Little Amanda cried as she saw her daddy enter the room.

"Are you ready to go to the train station with Lily and Siri, Mandy?" Severus asked his daughter as he picked her up then went and picked up her twin brother Charles.

"Train." Charles cried out.

"Yeah we're going to the train." Severus agreed as he carried the two down to the kitchen. "Is every one ready to go?" He recived nods from everyone. "Alright then everyone into the car or we'll be late."

All the children quickly filed into the car. Harry and Severus buckled both sets of twins and the triplets into their car seats while Lily and Sirius put their trunks into the trunk of the car. Once Harry's two eldest children had gotten into the car and were buckled, Severus drove them all to Kings Cross Station. When they arrived they were meet by Molly and Arthur Weasley as well as Ron and Hermione and all seven of their kids. Will was going into his first year at Hogwarts while his two older siblings were going into their Fifth and Sixth year. Lily and Sirius were also going into their fifth year at Hogwarts and both of them had been made perfects. Ginny was also a perfect and there was a very high chance she might become Head Girl in her seventh year.

After getting all their children settled onto the train the Weasleys and the Snape's parted ways. Ron and Hermione had to get Sara and Remus to the village school and then take their twins to their muggle preschool. Harry and Severus also had to take the triplets and their middle twins to a muggle preschool as well. Their youngest twins were still too young for preschool so they'd be going back home with their fathers. Harry and Severus were glad that the triplets and Godric and Salazar were all old enough for muggle preschool now. It had been insane for the past three years with first five babies to look after and then two more.

Harry had discovered he was pregnant with twins a month after he and Severus had gotten married. They had begun to expand their house after that so there would be enough space for their quickly growing family. After Harry had Amanda and Charles, Severus gave Harry a potion to make him less fertile. Since Harry was extra fertile the potions made him only a tiny bit more fertile then the average male wizard. He was still able to get pregnant but wouldn't keep having multiple or getting pregnant mere months after giving birth. He'd actually gotten almost two years rest before getting pregnant again and luckily this time it was only one baby. Harry and Sev loved all their children but sometimes they just got to be too much.

Three months later

Harry gave birth to a healthy baby boy who he and Severus named Max. Harry had Max at home since he went into labor so suddenly. Severus was scared the entire time since all their other children had been born at Hogwarts with the help of Poppy. Poppy was still there to help Harry through the delivery but it still scared Severus that it was all happening at home. His fears ended the moment he held his son and saw those big green eyes staring up at him under a mop of unruly black hair. Nearly all their kids had black hair except for Godric and Amanda and of course Lily and Sirius. Severus had legally adopted Harry's two eldest children after he and Harry had gotten married but they did still carry their biological father's name.

"Daddy. Is papa alright? We heard screaming." Amanda asked rubbing the sleep out of her big green eyes.

"Papa is just fine. He was just hurting before cause he was having the baby. Do you want to say hello to your baby brother?" Severus greeted the girl just as her twin brother came in.

"What's going on?" Charles asked copying his sister's movements along his identical eyes.

"Come over here Charles and meet your baby brother Max." Severus motioned to the two sleepy two year olds who came and looked at their brother.

"He has our eyes." Charles gasped when Max looked at him

"Yes he does." Severus smiled down at the twins before placing Max back into the cradle. "Now it's time for you two to go back to bed. You can see your papa and max in the morning." Severus picked them both up and carried them back to their room. "Sleep well my sweets."

Eight years later

"Godric Snape! Get your trunk down here now. I'm not messing around anymore young man. We need to leave now or we're all going to miss the train and I highly doubt that your brother or sisters would really appreciate that." Harry yelled up the stairs to his son who came running a minute later, dragging his trunk behind him "Now go get into the car I'll get your trunk." Godric ran past his father and out to the car. Harry followed behind him with the trunk.

The entire Snape family drove to the train station. The triplets and Godric and Salazar were finally starting their first year at Hogwarts. All of them were excited about it except for Godric. He really didn't want to leave his younger siblings behind. He was always a lot more attached to his younger siblings then his twin or his slightly older triplet sisters. What Godric, Salazar and the triplets didn't know was they wouldn't be leaving their younger siblings behind. Harry was finally returning to Hogwarts as the school healer and Severus was once again going to be Headmaster. Since all their kids were now old enough to attend the village school in Hogsmeade or Hogwarts they finally felt it was time to return to Hogwarts. Lucius was going to return to just being the Potions teacher. He'd found a proper replacement for the DADA position six years before so he wouldn't be teaching DADA as well.

Once the triplets and Godric and Salazar were on the train the remaining Snapes drove to Hogsmeade to drop the remaining children off at the village school. After that was done Harry and Severus returned home to return their car and finish packing. They hadn't been able to do much packing without the children getting suspicious. The only packing they'd really gotten done was while the kids were all in France visiting Lily and Sirius and both of their spouses. Lily had been given Lucius' villa when she graduated from Hogwarts while Sirius was given another of Lucius' houses not far from the villa. Since they had spent a large part of their lives in France it was were they felt the most comfortable.

When they finally got the house all packed they both apparated just outside the wards of Hogwarts they walked the rest of the way up to the castle. They'd already sent all their things ahead with Dobby and Miffy, their two house elves, so they were able to walk to the castle at their own leisurely pace. When they reached the castle they were greeted by Lucius, Lily, Sirius and Sirius' wife, Gabriella. Lily was joining the staff that year as the new Charms professor since Professor Flitwick had died over the summer. Sirius' wife, who was five years older then him, had joined the staff after Lily and Sirius had graduated as the DADA professor. Harry was so happy to see his two eldest children again since when the kids had gone to visit their brother and sister, he and Severus had to remain home to start packing the house and moving things to Hogwarts.

"Père! I've missed you so much." Lily cried as she threw herself at Harry. She then turned to Severus and hugged him as well. "I've missed you as well dad."

"We've missed you too Lily." Severus whispered as he hugged her back.

"Where's Viktor?" Harry asked, looking around for his son-in-law. Lily had fallen in love with Viktor Krum while she'd been in school and the two had been married now for three years.

"He's down at the pitch doing some flying before lunch. He should be here soon." Lily answered just as Viktor flew up to the castle doors.

"Viktor. It's so great to see you again." Harry greeted his son-in-law with a firm handshake.

"Yes Harry. It's been far too long. You really need to come by the villa more often." Viktor replied.

"It's time for lunch then we've all got a staff meeting." Lucius stated. "I won't let my grandchildren starve themselves on my watch." This caused everyone to laugh but head inside the castle none the less.

After lunch and the staff meeting, Harry and Severus went up to their rooms to get settled. Dobby and Miffy had already put everything away for them so all they really had to do was put in some personal touches. Once that was done they both collapsed on their couch. They spent the rest of the afternoon their until it was time to pick up Amanda, Charles, and Max from school. To say that the three youngest Snape children were shocked when their fathers showed up on foot was an understatement. They were even more shocked when their fathers led them up to Hogwarts castle.

"You three have enough time to but your bags away in your rooms then it'll be time for the feast. You can get settled into your rooms later." Harry explained as he opened the door to their quarters. The three children quickly put their bags away then followed their fathers down to the great hall.

They had all just taken their seats when Lucius brought the first years in along with the sorting hat. The hat sang it's little song then Lucius began to call students forward. Harry didn't really care where any of the other first years were sorted so he didn't pay attention until Lucius finally reached the 'S's.

"Snape, Briana." Lucius called and Briana stepped forward and took the hat. The hat slipped down covering Briana's bright green eyes then it yelled.

"Slytherin." Briana walked over to the cheering Slytherin table.

"Snape, Godric." Godric went to put the hat on but if had barely reached his head before it screamed.

"Slytherin." Harry and Severus had to suppress their laughter at that sorting since Godric was of course named after Godric Gryffindor.

"Snape, Keira." Keira took the hat and sat on the stool. The hat took a few minutes to think before calling out.

"Ravenclaw." Keira smiled as she joined the Ravenclaw table. She'd always looked up to Lily and felt honored to be in the same house as she had been.

"Snape, Nirvana." By this point the students were getting noisy talking about how many Snape's their were this year. Severus stood up and gave them all his glare and they quieted down, just in time to hear the Hat's decision.

"Ravenclaw." Nirvana made her way over to her sister and waited for Salazar to be sorted.

"Snape. Salazar." Salazar had barely put the hat on his head when it had decided where t put him.

"Gryffindor." This time Harry and Severus couldn't help but laugh at the sorting. It figured that their boys named after two of the founders would end up in the house that the other's namesake had founded.

Salazar stuck his tongue out at his fathers before he realized it was them. Once he did he stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at them. It took Harry and Severus glaring at him before he snapped out of it and made his way to the Gryffindor table. After that Harry spaced out again until Lucius reached 'W'.

"Weasley, Elizabeth." Elizabeth took her place on the stool with the hat and seemed to have a very long conversation with it before it mad it's decision.

"Hufflepuff."

"Weasley, Mitchell." Mitchell didn't spend as long with the hat as his twin before it made a choice.

"Slytherin." Harry nearly fell out of his seat when that happened. A Weasley in Slytherin. It just seemed so odd.

Three years later

"Snape, Max." Lily Krum called out and her youngest brother stepped forward to finally be sorted. Max had seen all his older siblings, except for Lily and Sirius, be sorted and now it was finally his turn. He took his place on the stool and placed the hat on his head.

'Ah…another Snape. Only two more of you left for this generation. But where should I put you. You have great ambition. You're extremely loyal and have a fair bit of courage. Also your mind is great and you could achieve great things if you put it to use. Well I guess it might as well be'…"Ravenclaw"

Max got off the stool and went to join Amanda, Charles, Keira and Nirvana at the Ravenclaw table. Amanda and Charles had been sorted into Ravenclaw two years before. Max was glad the hat had put him in Ravenclaw cause at least there they'd appreciate his intelligence far more then the other houses would.

Up at the head table Harry and Severus sat holding their youngest children. One year old twin girls named Rowena and Helga. Harry smiled at his youngest son as he sat at the Ravenclaw table with three of his siblings. He then looked over at the Slytherin table to see how Briana and Godric were doing and then over to the Gryffindor table where Salazar was sitting with his friends. Harry couldn't wait until his two youngest finally entered Hogwarts. He had a feeling they'd be like their older brothers who were named after founders and be sorted into the other's founded house.

Ten years later

"Snape, Helga." Lily Krum read then placed the hat on her sister's head. It had barely touched the girl's red hair before screaming.

"Ravenclaw."

"Snape, Rowena." Lily went to place the hat on her other sister's black hair when it once again yelled out it's decision.

"Hufflepuff." Harry and Severus shared a smile between themselves as they finally saw their last children sorted. They had discovered two years after Helga and Rowena were born that Harry was no longer able to have children. They didn't mind since they already had such a wonderful family and more kids then they had ever expected to have.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sixty-nine years later

Harry and Severus remained at Hogwarts for twenty more years after their youngest children had graduated. They then moved into a small house on the coast where they could grow old in. Severus lived for 40 years after they had retired and got to see his grandchildren go off to Hogwarts and even got to witness the birth of two of his great-grandchildren. When he died he was 135 years old. That was actually quite young for a wizard as powerful as he was but after spending so many years as a spy he'd taken a large chunk out of his life. Harry was heart broken when Severus died and only lived two more years. He died the day after his 120th birthday. Lily and Sirius were both with him when he died.

The funeral was held at Hogwarts and Harry was buried beside all his friends who had died during the final battle. Severus, Lucius and Dumbledore were all buried there as well. Neville Weasley, who was minister of Magic, Sirius, who was now Headmaster of Hogwarts, led the service. By the end all of Harry and Severus' children, their grandchildren and their great-grandchildren were all crying. Not because Harry had died but because he was actually finally free and could be with the ones he'd loved and lost once more.

Harry stood behind his family with Severus during his funeral. Neither of them were ghost but they were still residing in between worlds. Severus had been waiting for Harry before he moved onto as Dumbledore always put it, Life next great adventure. Once the last of their children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren left Harry's graveside they finally let go of their old lives and aloud themselves to move on.

"Took you long enough pup." Sirius scolded as Harry and Severus finally entered the world of the afterlife.

"Sirius you know I couldn't leave that world without getting to see my children one last time." Harry replied as he hugged his godfather.

"I know pup. Your mum and dad are waiting for you. As is Draco, Moony, Lucius and Dumbledore." Sirius began to lead the two men into another area.

"Harry!" Draco screamed and threw himself at his past lover and friend. "I'm glad you and Sev finally found each other. I knew from the first time you told me about your dreams what it meant. I also loved you too much to keep you from your soulmate if you ever figured out who he was."

"I've missed you Dray and I'm glad you approve of the life I lived. It took me a long time to move on after your death but I'm glad that I did. I did always love you Dray but I knew I had to share that love I had with someone else."

"I'm glad." Draco gave him a chaste kiss. "Come on Harry. It's time to start another adventure."

**FIN**


	16. After note

**After note:**

FBFinal Battle

Children's name's, birthday's, and house's

Ron and Hermione's Kids

Ginny- April 30th- 6 months before FB – Ravenclaw

Neville- October 6th- year after FB – Gryffindor

Will- December 25th- 5 years after FB – Gryffindor

Sara- June 3rd- 7 years after FB – Hufflepuff

Remus- July 29th- 10 years after FB – Ravenclaw

Elizabeth- September 1st- 11 years after FB – Hufflepuff

Mitchell- September 1st- 11 years after FB – Slytherin

Harry and Draco's Kids

Lillian Narcissa- April 14th- 6 months after FB – Ravenclaw

Sirius Draconus- April 14th- 6 months after FB – Slytherin

Harry and Severus' Kids

Briana- June 29th- 12 years after FB – Slytherin

Nirvana- June 29th- 12 years after FB – Ravenclaw

Keira- June 29th- 12 years after FB – Ravenclaw

Godric- September 2nd- 12 years after FB – Slytherin

Salazar- September 2nd- 12 years after FB – Gryffindor

Amanda- August 15th- 13 years after FB – Ravenclaw

Charles- August 15th- 13 years after FB – Ravenclaw

Max- December 13th- 15 years after FB – Ravenclaw

Helga- May 1st- 25 years after FB – Ravenclaw

Rowena- May 1st- 25 years after FB – Hufflepuff

Bill and Fleur had only one child a girl named Ami who was only five months younger then Neville. Ami didn't attend Hogwarts but a small wizarding school in Egypt instead.

Charlie never married and neither did Fred or George. They were all too preoccupied with their work to ever care about marriage.

Viktor and Lily had two kids, twins, four years after Lily started teaching at Hogwarts. Their names were Draco and Maya. Draco fell in love with one of his Slytherin housemates and they got married right after graduating. Maya decided to travel to world after finishing school and meet a man in Japan and got married. Draco and his wife had a son three years after their graduation. Maya and her husband didn't have any kids while Harry was still alive.

Sirius and his wife only had one son but he died when he was fifteen in a car crash with two of his muggle friends.

The triplets, Godric and Salazar all married housemates four years after graduating and each had two children. Only Godric and Briana's kids had any children while Harry and Severus were still alive.

Amanda, Charles and Max all moved to Canada and married muggles. They each had a daughter who had a son. They all live a mainly muggle life since all their children were squibs as well as their grandchildren.

Helga and Rowena hadn't married while their father's were still alive but Harry had hopes that they might still get married. They both took jobs teaching at Hogwarts. Rowena taught Potions while Helga taught Arithmancy.

Most of Ron and Hermione's kids married and had multiple kids of their own. Harry had trouble keeping track of them all since each Weasley had at least four children.


End file.
